


Guardian Boost

by CaptainFairyTale



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU, Alive Tadashi, Experiments, I don't know how to tag in this site, Incest, M/M, Overprotective Behavior, Overprotective Tadashi, Possessive Behavior, Robots, Underage - Freeform, hidashi, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFairyTale/pseuds/CaptainFairyTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No!” </p><p>“Oh come on Hiro, please do this for me!” </p><p>“Definitely not!” </p><p>“This will help my experiment out so much!” </p><p>“N-O, no!” </p><p>Honey Lemon is creating a new chemical boost for the team. But, she need Hiro and Tadashi's help in order to complete her experiment. Hiro of course is unwilling and Tadashi is oblivious as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE DO IT!

**Author's Note:**

> -PLEASE READ THE NOTES BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!!!! -
> 
> Hey everyone, this is actually going to be the first time I'm doing something like this. So in a sense this is my first story I ever posted. Anyway, this story is Hidashi! Please note that means, incest. And Hiro will be fourteen, so he's going to be underage as well. If you do not like this than please do not read this story. I am not responsible if you get upset over it for there was plenty of warning for you not to read it. I rated this story M for mature not because of the language that will be in here. If that wasn't enough hints, there will be sex in much later chapters. 
> 
> Another notice I would like to say that I DO NOT have a BETA. Everything was reread and fixed by me. But, I might be able to catch all of my mistakes. So if you see one, I'm sorry for the trouble. I'm hoping to get a Beta soon that the mistakes will be far and few between. 
> 
> -SUMMARY-
> 
> This story is about an experiment and new invention Honey Lemon is making. But she need the help of Hiro and his brother in order to get the right information to complete it. I thought of this story while reading the Big Hero 6 Art Book. Thank you to all who read and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making it.

-Honey Lemon's Lab-

“No!” 

“Oh come on Hiro, please do this for me!” 

“Defiantly not!” 

“This will help my experiment out so much!” 

“N-O, no!” 

“Hiro! This could help us out with fighting bad guys if all things go accordingly!” 

“But, why me!” Hiro asked, his skin feeling hot and his face red as he looked at Honey Lemon who innocently looked at Hiro. “Because it’s Tadashi were talking about!” Honey Lemon stated, making Hiro groan as he waved his arms around. “Exactly! Why not use you or GoGo with Tadashi for this experiment?” Hiro squeaked, while Honey Lemon gave him a face of disbelief. She shook her head as if Hiro said something silly. 

“Hiro! Tadashi doesn’t like us that way! Actually Tadashi doesn’t feel anything for anyone in a love sense. But the one person he very much cares about is you! So I need you for this!” Honey Lemon explained, before she decided to pull out the big guns. 

“Oh no!” Hiro cringed at seeing Honey Lemon start to pout and little tears go on the edge of her eyes. “Honey Lemon!” Hiro groaned, before finally giving in. “How is this suppose to help the team.” Hiro grumbled, getting Honey Lemon to squeal in delight before hugging Hiro. “Thank you! Thank you!” She chanted, before pulling him into her lab. Quickly she pushed the boy towards a small circle object. It looked like the small chemical bombs she used as a weapon, but this one seemed to be almost dull in color. It was swirling with small sparkles here and there, but the color looked like mud and didn't look bright like Honey Lemon's normal chemical bombs looked like. 

“I call it Guardian Boost! It’s supposed to release a large dose of pheremones in which activates the protective instincts of a person! Enabling them to move faster, lift things heavier than them or get courage to fight something.” Honey Lemon stated, while Hiro stared at the ball. “Okay, that’s pretty cool.” Hiro agreed, walking around to examine the small ball at all angles. “Yes! I created this in order to help us fight whenever were in a fix! I mean, remember that time where Wasabi was too scared to jump and almost got blasted?” Honey Lemon asked, getting Hiro to shiver a bit. 

Thankfully GoGo had basically hurled the man to the other side before anything bad could happen. But the fear that Wasabi could have been blasted still lingered in Hiro’s mind. Just like how his brother could have not been here today if it weren’t for Hiro keeping his ground and preventing his brother to go into the burning school. 

“And remember that time where I was trying to get that steel poles off Fred, but I was too nervous and afraid so I kept slipping and wasn't able to lift?” Honey Lemon whispered, making Hiro pat on the woman’s shoulder. “You know Fred is alright, right? Baymax got there in time.” Hiro explained, but Honey Lemon shook her head. “Still, I should have been enough. So I created this to help us! But, I can't get the right pheromones to create the electrical signal to the brain in order to bring out this powerful emotion.” Honey Lemon explained, looking at the dully-colored ball. Her eyes looked determined, but also disappointed for the countless experimenting and tweaking she did on her invention.

“So, wait, how are you going to get that with Tadashi and I?” Hiro asked, getting Honey Lemon to quickly skip over to one of her tables. “I recently fiddled with Tadashi’s com-bracelet! This is a small patch that is hiding under his bracelet!” Honey Lemon explained, holding out the tiny patch. It was tiny, tiny enough for no one to notice it being under the metal part of the bracelet. Clicking another button it showed Tadashi’s figure giving information on his heart rate, brain waves and even temperature. 

“This can give me exact reading of Tadashi’s brain waves, heart rate, temperature, and pheromones he releases! I got this idea from Baymax’s scanners! This will give me the exact reading I need to complete the Guardian Boost!” Honey Lemon beamed, while Hiro just stared at it. 

“And were going to be doing this how? Tadashi isn’t that protective of me.” Hiro explained dubiously. Honey Lemon looked at Hiro for a bit before shutting the screen off. Walking towards the doorway she opened it before breathing in. All the while Hiro was staring at her in wonder to see what she was going to do. 

“TADASHI! HIRO’S IN TROUBLE!” Honey Lemon yelled out as loud as she could. 

“Honey Lemon!” Hiro hissed thanking that this was the weekend so there wasn’t too many people around. Hiro frowned though when he heard crashing noises, while Honey Lemon quickly instructed Hiro to get on the floor. Which he did after Honey Lemon forced him down. Tadashi instantly came into view almost sliding past the door before running inside. Without words Tadashi went over his brother, patting him down to see any injuries trying to see any wounds. Hiro became flustered with his brother's actions and tried to get Tadashi to stop his examining. 

“Hiro! Are you all right? What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor? No, Baymax is better than a doctor! BAYMAX! OW! Don’t worry, I’m here!” Tadashi spoke, making it hard for Hiro to keep up with his brother speed talking the whole time. Soon Baymax was in the room and he immediately came to Tadashi’s aide. 

“I scan no physical injuries. Though his mental scans shows that Hiro is becoming slightly distressed.” Baymax added, before pulling out a red lollipop. “Have a Lollipop Hiro.” Baymax offered. “Oh Sweet!” Hiro grinned taking the treat and instantly sticking it into his mouth. Tadashi smiled at his brother before ruffling his hair and pulling him close. “Thank goodness.” Tadashi whispered, before looking at Honey Lemon with worry and concern in his eyes. 

“What happened?” Tadashi asked. “Oh! Hiro fell off the…Rolling chair!” Honey Lemon supplied kicking at the rolling chair. Hiro perked at this as he noticed Honey Lemon giving him looks and silent signals. “Yeah…I tried to get something and…fell. Oh that darn chair.” Hiro supplied, making Tadashi shake his head. “Unbelievable! You have to be more careful than that Hiro!” Tadashi scolded, before going on and on about safety while Baymax added diagrams. Hiro gave Honey Lemon a glare, before sitting through the whole lecture on safety…again. 

“She’s right.” Hiro thought miserably. 

(- Two Hours and Thirty Minutes Later -)

“A two hour and thirty minute lecture on safety is pretty over protective Hiro.” Honey Lemon supplied, making Hiro wince at how long the lecture went on for. “Okay, so you might be right. Did you get anything off his readings?” Hiro asked getting excited laughs from Honey Lemon. “I got loads of new information, but I still need more experimenting!” Honey Lemon supplied. 

“Experimenting on what?” 

“GOGO!” Hiro and Honey Lemon both gasped as they saw the bubble gum chewing woman come into the room. 

“Is this about that Guardian whatever thing you’re working on?” GoGo asked, getting Hiro to blush as he looked over at Honey Lemon. “You told her?” He squeaked, getting GoGo to roll her eyes at him. Crossing her arms together GoGo walked over to one of the tables in order to lean against it as she looked at Hiro. “She asked for my help.” GoGo supplied, making Hiro groan. 

“Is that everyone who knows?” Hiro asked, getting Honey Lemon to giggle at Hiro’s embarrassment. “Yes! Yes! That’s all who know.” Honey Lemon agreed, making Hiro sigh a breath of relief. “Wasabi would have instantly told Tadashi and Fred can’t really keep a secret too well when it doesn’t come to our super hero stuff. So of course I’m the only one who’s going to know.” GoGo supplied, making Hiro wince since he knew it was all too true. Fred loved talking and Wasabi was also a safety nut like his brother. Neither of the two would be able to hold the secret from Tadashi for very long.

“Okay, so what’s the plan then?” Hiro asked, leaning back in his chair. 

“Well, were going to start small. Before taking the level up a bit. Of course nothing too dangerous, your safety is most important.” Honey Lemon explained, making Hiro nod in agreement. 

“Okay, what the first step?” Hiro asked, making the two girls grin at each other. 

“We call it Operation: Dodge Ball.”


	2. Operation: Dodge Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like posting at least a few chapters for an update or posting for the first time. I feel as thought it gives you guys something to enjoy and makes the idea that usually run in my head all day out onto the word document. Also, I know how it feels reading something and only seeing one chapter. Its like "Uuugggghhhaaa I want/need more!"
> 
> So here is chapter two! Operation Dodge ball. Chapters three and four will be updated sometime either on monday or tuesday. C8
> 
> I also made this chapter a lot longer since I felt bad making the first one short.

“Alright guys! Picnic day!” Fred cheered. 

“Yes, this would be a good opportunity for everyone to get some healthy exorcise.” Baymax supplied, pointing up with one of his fingers like he usually does when he makes a statement. 

“I brought sandwiches, egg salad, potato salad, actual salad, chips and fruit slices!” Wasabi grinned, holding up his picnic basket. 

“Good thing I’m the one who brought the meat for the barbeque.” GoGo remarked, getting Wasabi to tell her how healthy it is to consume a lot of fruits and vegetables. 

“Aunt Cass also packed up some sweets for desert! But only until after you eat real food.” Tadashi supplied, looking at Hiro who pouted. 

“I can’t believe you set this up in a matter of seconds.” Hiro whispered to Honey Lemon as the group made their way for the perfect spot. Which was an empty part of the park that had plenty of sun and trees for shade. As soon as Hiro heard the name of the plane for Operation: Dodge Ball he was expecting a gym and actual dodge balls. He didn’t think he was going to the park. 

“I know right? Sometimes I even amaze myself when things like this happen!” Honey Lemon stated with a cheshire smile. Hiro shook his head at his friend’s antics before going to help set up their picnic area. Quickly Hiro took out the picnic blanket that was thick and comfortable on one side while the other was hard in order to protect the softer side from the dirt ground. Instantly Hiro was rolling on the blanket liking how soft and comfortable it felt. 

“Hiro, only five minutes and you’re already laying down?” Tadashi asked, getting Hiro to crack an eye at his brother. “Says the guy who brought books.” Hiro stated, sticking his tongue out at his brother, who shook his head. 

“Isn’t this place close to the tennis courts?” Wasabi asked, noticing at a few sounds coming a little ways away. 

“Yeah, but this place has the best shade and no one comes here because of the tennis court! So presto! We got ourselves a spot to ourselves!” Fred explained, getting Wasabi to look at him with a shake of the head before going about spreading the food. 

“Ooohh! Sandwiches!” Hiro grinned as he went for a grab. Taking one that was shaped as a circled before biting into it. “This is so good!” Hiro moaned, getting Wasabi to puff his chest out a bit. “I do have a bit of a cooking skill.” Wasabi stated. Fred cackled a bit as he pulled something out. “ENOUGH TALK! NERF GUN WARS!” Fred yelled before pulling out two nerd guns from his duffle bag and shooting a barrage of Nerf bullets at his friends. 

“Oh it is so on!” Hiro grinned; getting up to grab a gun that Fred had in his bag. GoGo also grabbed one along with Wasabi and soon the friends were duking it out in an all out Nerf Gun War. Honey Lemon went to start the BQ and Tadashi walked over to help her. Baymax on the other hand stood watch ready for anyone to get hurt. But, he soon became a shield for Hiro as the younger boy hid behind the gentle giant. 

“SURRENDER!” Fred shouted as he ran after GoGo. “In your dreams!” GoGo smirked, before duel wielding two Nerf Guns. “Oh no!” Fred yelped before running the other way. Wasabi was currently chancing Hiro around in circles of Baymax trying to get the younger male. “I’m going to get you Hiro! Give up now!” Wasabi cackled, but soon blinked when he noticed that Hiro was gone. “Too slow!” came a shout from above and soon Wasabi was pelted down as Hiro shot him from Baymax’s shoulder. 

“I surrender!” Wasabi cried as he dramatically went down to the ground. 

“Bwahahaha! Bow down to your new lord and master!” Hiro cackled evilly. 

“Yes! Oh strong master!” Wasabi agreed, bowing up and down to Hiro who laughed at Wasabi’s antics. Baymax helped Hiro down from his shoulders so that Hiro could help with the clean up. Fred was currently on the ground as GoGo was putting him through a playful chokehold. The smell of burgers and hot dogs soon engulfed the area making Hiro slowly inch his way to the food. Tadashi seeing this rolled his eyes and soon gave his brother some celery sticks. “Not done yet.” Tadashi informed, making Hiro sigh.

“Man! I hope it gets done soon! I could eat that tree at this point! HOLY MOTHER OF MEGATRON! You guys should invent a tree that we could eat! Like it would taste like sponge cake or something! Everyone would think that we were crazy! When we know that they’re the crazy ones!” Fred supplied with great excitement. 

“That’s not science.” GoGo informed, making Fred deflate. 

“Oh like the shrink ray wasn’t science?” Fred counted back. 

“Fred I’ll plasma hand you in the face.” Wasabi warned, getting everyone to laugh when Fred went to go sulk before bouncing back again as he started to eat a few apple slices. Hiro continued to chow down on the celery sticks and a few carrots. Soon though a sack was being thrown at Hiro making Hiro raise a brow at a grinning Fred. 

“Potato sack races!” Fred cheered, while everyone looked at his or her Potato sack. 

“Whoa I haven’t done this since I was at field day in primary school.” Honey Lemon spoke, instantly trying to get into the brown sack. “I’ll man the food then.” Wasabi stated going to the grill in order to keep an eye on the cooking meats. “I guess I’ll join in too.” Tadashi grinned, making Hiro instantly jump off the table. “I bet I can beat all of you!” Hiro grinned, as he stuck his own foot in the sack. 

“You’re on.” Tadashi smirked, while GoGo got herself ready. 

“I shall be the referee then.” Baymax offered, as he made sure that everyone was in a straight line. “First one to that big rock wins!” Fred shouted, making everyone get ready for the sprint. As soon as Baymax saw everyone was ready he clapped his hands. “3… 2… 1… Go!” Baymax announced. 

Hiro instantly jumped large bunny hops in order to get himself in the lead. GoGo was close behind him while Fred was coming up at the rear. Honey Lemon was slow as she kept on laughing her way to the finish line while Tadashi was also having a hard time keeping up from his own laughter. Hiro smirked, as now him and GoGo were head to head. All of a sudden though GoGo was down as Fred had tripped in his sack and fallen. Landing a bit on GoGo, who also fell from tripping at the sudden pull on her person. She growled at Fred, who laughed nervously as they landed in a mess on the ground. 

“Eat my dust!” Hiro beamed as he hops his way to victory. Only for him to step on a lose shoe tie inside his potato sack making the younger Hamada brother to fall to the ground.

“Eat my dust Hiro!” Tadashi and Honey Lemon both added as they made their way across the finish line. “It’s true what they say. Slow and easy wins the race.” Baymax spoke going over to Hiro in order to help him up. “I’ll win next time!” Hiro stated, as he looked at a smirking Tadashi who walked back over to Hiro. Hiro couldn’t help, but notice how Tadashi quickly looked his brother over before going back to ruffling his hair. “Yeah, in your dreams knucklehead.” Tadashi added, making Hiro to stick his tongue out. 

“FOODS READY!” Wasabi called. 

“Yes!” Hiro cheered as he rushed on over to the food. Getting Tadashi to shakes his head as he followed his brother with Baymax close behind them. Hiro immediately tackled the cheeseburgers and hummed in delight as he bite into one. Soon all too familiar warmth was beside him and Hiro couldn’t help, but cuddle against Tadashi’s side as he ate. Tadashi also hummed in delight of his own food leaning against Hiro’s weight as well. 

“These are so good!” Honey Lemon grinned, looking over to GoGo with a grateful expression. “Thanks for the meat GoGo!” Honey Lemon thanked, making GoGo wave it off as she bite into her hotdog. “This is good! GoGo, where did you get this? I would love to know!” Wasabi asked as he also bites into his own hot dog. Fred couldn’t talk as he was stuffing his face with hot dogs and cheeseburgers while trying to also sip a Pepsi. 

Hiro listened into all his friends as he started on his second burger. Hiro’s hunger finally subsiding and instead the feeling of being full taking its place. “Hiro you got ketchup all over your face.” Tadashi laughed, getting Hiro to lick the side of his cheek. Or at least tried to as he stretched his tongue in order to see if he could swipe it. “Did I get it?” Hiro asked, getting Tadashi to chuckle. Raising his hand Tadashi smudged the ketchup off of Hiro’s face with his finger before eating the ketchup. “Got it.” Tadashi grinned before going back to eating. Hiro stared at his brother, a light blush crossing his cheek as he went back to his own food. The action made Hiro's heart flutter and his stomach to feel warm. It was a nice and unfamiliar feeling for Hiro.

“Whoa, what’s this feeling?” Hiro thought, but shook it off as he just leaned against his brother. 

“Hiro, my scanners show that you a tired. Maybe a nap is in order.” Baymax supplied. 

“I don’t need a nap.” Hiro grumbled. Everyone around the table all disagreed as Hiro looked like he was about to fall asleep right into the egg salad. “Baymax.” Tadashi nodded, making Baymax instantly pick up Hiro. “Hey!” Hiro protested as he was soon brought to the blanket area where Baymax placed Hiro down gently before sitting beside him. Hiro felt Baymax instantly warm up and cuddle against the large plush arms. It didn’t surprise anyone that soon Hiro was out like a light. 

“So, who wants to play flag football?” Fred asked. 

“I’m game.” Wasabi stated as he cleaned up some of the mess they made. 

“Me too!” Honey Lemon agreed, also helping Wasabi. 

“You’re on.” GoGo remarked. 

“I think I’m going to pass. I’m going to go relax with Hiro and Baymax.” Tadashi stated, getting everyone to smile in understanding. Especially Honey Lemon and GoGo. “Okay! Whenever you want to join just come over!” Fred called before grabbing the football that was in the duffle bag. Tadashi waved his friends off before making his way to the blanket. The older male sighed in relief when he laid down, a book in hand and one hand combing through his brother’s raven locks. 

“This is the life.” Tadashi whispered as he opened the book up. 

(- Tennis Court –)

“OH NO! THE TENNIS BALL SHOOTERS ARE ACTING UP AGAIN!” 

“WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT!” 

“SHIT! TWO OF THEM ESCAPED! OW! MY EYE!” 

“OW! MY FACE!” 

“DAMN IT SOMEONE GET THESE THINGS UNDER CONTROL! FUCK MY BALLS!” 

(- Back With the Gang -)

Tadashi frowned as he heard the loud screaming and shout coming from the tennis court. It hadn’t even been five minutes as he watched his brother slowly get up from his short lived nap. “What’s that noise?” Hiro asked, looking at Tadashi with curious and tired brown eyes. 

“I don’t know.” Tadashi whispered looking over in the diction of the tennis court. 

“Dude, what is up with that yelling?” Fred asked as he and the gang came back to the Hamada brothers. Hiro noticed the way that GoGo and Honey Lemon were smirking. All thoughts of sleep and the feeling of being tired wiped away at an instant. It was then that everyone heard the sound of something rolling towards the large group.

“What coul- OW MY EYE!” Fred cried as a tennis ball smacked him in the face. Wasabi managed to dodge the other ones while Honey Lemon dove under the picnic table when five more were shot at her. Hiro instantly felt himself getting pick up and pushed flushed against something hard, but warm. Which that something was Tadashi’s chest. “What in the world?” Tadashi shouted as he noticed tennis ball shooters rolling right towards them. 

“WHOA!” Fred cried as he managed to dodge the three that came at him. “It’s like easy and yet difficult dodge ball! EVERYONE BUDDY DUCK!” Fred yelped as he ran away from the incoming barrage. Wasabi also ran, but he was soon pelted down as the tennis ball shooters locked their targets on him. “OW! OW! OW!” Wasabi cried as he tried to crawl away. Honey Lemon reached her hand out from the picnic table towards her friend. “WASABI NNNOO!!” Honey Lemon cried. 

“Come on!” GoGo yelled pulling Wasabi up, only for him to get hit right in the nuts with three fast flying tennis balls. “Oops.” GoGo supplied as the male crumpled to the floor. Honey Lemon gave a small pray while the entire male part of the group cringed at the same time. 

“Hiro! Tadashi!” Honey Lemon called for from under her protection. 

“THIS IS AWESOME! OW! OW! OW!” Fred called as one of the shooters started chasing after him. Hitting with tennis ball after tennis ball. 

“Let’s go Tadashi!” Hiro yelled, as he broke free from his brother’s grasp. “Hiro!” Tadashi yelled in warning, but it was too late. 

“OW! OW! OW! OW!” Hiro cried as he was soon pelted with tennis balls. Hiro fell to the ground when he felt something bigger than him slam on top of him. “Tadashi!” Hiro cried in surprise as Tadashi covered his brother’s body with his own while Baymax covered the two brothers with his body. “Stay down Hiro.” Tadashi ordered, making Hiro stay put and keep quiet. For once Tadashi was using one of his more serious voices. Hiro set up a leveling system for each one and knew this was level one serious voice. 

“Baymax, stop those shooters!” Tadashi ordered, making Baymax jump into action. Quickly the robot grabbed the shooters flung it down on the ground so it was on its side. Not being able to get up the shooter just continued shooting tennis balls until it was empty. The gently giant proceeded to do this with the second one and soon the group was able to rest easy. 

“You alright Wasabi?” Honey Lemon asked as he looked as the male was still down on the ground holding his balls. “Yyeeeaahhh, just might have a minor phobia to tennis balls after this.” Wasabi stated. “Fred?” GoGo asked seeing the other buried under a large amount of tennis balls. Soon a hand appeared from the pile before it became thumbs up. “I’m okay!” Fred yelled from under the pile. 

“Baymax scan!” 

“Tadashi I’m fine.” Hiro sighed as his brother checked him over. “It didn’t hurt too bad anyway. More like a surprise pinch.” Hiro insisted as his brother checked him over some more. “Hiro is physically in good health and I can conclude that no bruises will be forming.” Baymax added, making Hiro give the ‘you see’ look to his brother. Tadashi just rolled his eyes. 

Soon the officials came along with a few people from the tennis court to check on everyone before taking the tennis shooters. Hiro had the time to stand next to Honey Lemon and GoGo as they watched Tadashi and Fred talk to the officers. Baymax on the other hand was trying to help Wasabi by giving him encouraging words and an ice pack. 

“So?” Hiro asked, getting two thumbs up in response. 

“This was fun.” Hiro agreed, making Honey Lemon giggle. GoGo just smirked, before jerking her thumb to Wasabi. “Except for poor Wasabi.” GoGo stated, getting all giggles. “So what’s the next one?” Hiro asked curiously, making GoGo Smirk as she cracked her knuckles. 

“Operation: Keep Away.”


	3. Operation: Keep Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuugghhhaaa.... I hope I did good in this chapter. I rewrote it five times and I'm just "dfkjsldfjslkdfjslkdfjsdlflkdlsfkj". I hope you all like it. I'm really unsure about this chapter. lllorz
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy! <3

It had been one week since Operation: Dodge Ball and Hiro felt nervous, as the girls had kept on giggling to themselves for the next operation. Hiro didn’t know what to expect and decided to prepare for the unexpected. Emotionally of course, since he did sign up for this crazy experiment. For now, everything seemed to be the calm before the storm.

“What are they planning?” Hiro thought as he tinkered away at his latest invention. 

“Can’t be anything good.” Hiro concluded, taking a few things apart before adding new parts into the tiny robot. Hiro had been working on a miniature play-bot that acted as a bodyguard and nanny for younger children. While parents are busy doing things around the house or at work the child will be safe under the robots watchful eye. There are still plenty of creepers out in the world and sometime they could even be your own babysitter. So Hiro planned this robot to protect, care, play and monitor the child at all time. If anything happened it’s instant defending program would activate and it would send a signal to the parents and police before protecting the child. 

“Like a miniature Baymax.” Hiro laughed, before leaning back and stretching out his arms. 

“Hey, bro, how’s it going in here?” 

Hiro yelped, almost falling off of his chair at the sudden noise. Instantly Tadashi sprung into action and stabilized his brother before he could face plant on the floor. “You knucklehead! I swear leave you alone for only five minutes and you’re already hurting yourself.” Tadashi scolded, getting Hiro to groan as he stared up at his brother. “You’re the one who startled me.” Hiro countered, giving his eldest brother an annoyed look. Tadashi raised a brow, before shaking his head at his brother. 

“Unbelievable.” Tadashi grumbled, massaging his temples before chuckling. Jerking his thumb to the door Tadashi gave his brother a knowing look. “Want to grab some lunch before you bury yourself in parts?” he asked, and before Hiro could reply his stomach rumbled. Hiro instantly blushed in embarrassment while Tadashi just burst in good laughter.

“Come on. They have your favorite today. Hot wings and macaroni.” Tadashi explained, making Hiro perk up instantly. “Let’s go! Let’s go!” Hiro chanted, rushing towards the door. 

“Alright, wait up!” Tadashi called, rushing after his brother. Hiro saw this a chance for a race and instantly sprinted out of the door. Tadashi smirked as he ran after his brother keeping up a good place because of his taller build and longer legs. Hiro laughed as he got outside and headed towards the cafeteria. Just as he was about to reach the building the teenager squawked in surprise at the sudden feel of large hands lifting him up in the air.

“Caught you.” Tadashi teased, while Hiro struggled in his brother’s strong gripe. “Tadashi! Let go! Let go! People are looking!” Hiro whined as a few college girls and a few boys awed at the sight of the two. Tadashi laughed and set his struggling brother down before walking into the entrance of the cafeteria building. The two walked into line and waited looking over the options before getting their hot wings, macaroni and soda pop. 

“Yo! Tadashi! Hiro! Over here!” Fred grinned, waving over his friends. 

Hiro plopped his tray down beside Fred while Tadashi set his own tray beside Hiro. “What’s up guys?” Hiro asked, immediately digging into his hot wings. While they weren’t as good as Aunt Cass’s hot wings, they were still descent enough to eat without complaint. Wasabi gave the group a friend an excitement smile as he placed down his fork from his homemade lunch. “My invention is going to be bought by a major company.” Wasabi stated, getting cheers from the whole table. 

“Congratulations!”

“That’s awesome!” 

“Way to go Wasabi!” 

“You deserve it!” 

“Wasabi! This is amazing! Which invention is it? Who is buying it?” Hiro asked, getting Wasabi to chuckle at all the questions. “It’s my all in one cooking cutter plasma knives. It can change the shape to turn into any cooking knife invented. It also has a safety mechanism where kids or certain aged teenagers can’t use it. And it has a hidden feature where if it starts to touch the human skin it will shut itself off.” Wasabi informed, making Hiro whistle. “Nice, who bought it?” Hiro asked, getting Wasabi to smirk. Waiting for a dramatic pause he slammed down a pamphlet onto the table. 

“NO WAY HELLS KITCHEN!” Fred gasped, while Honey Lemon and GoGo snatched the pamphlet to look at. “Dude! Those chefs are brutal!” Hiro stated and soon plans were being made in order to celebrate Wasabi’s achievement. 

“What about you guys? What are you recently working on? Maaaybbeee my invisible sandwich? OR THE SHRINK RAY!?!?! OR MAYBE YOUR WORKING A GIANT MAN EATING PLANT!” Fred asked hopefully. “Fred, Plasma hand. Remember?” Wasabi reminded, getting Fred to nervously laugh. "Man eating plant?" Tadashi asked, raising a brow at his laid back friend. "I've been playing a lot of old classics. One of them is called...Mario I think? It had this cool red and white plant that would eat anything in it's path. Be the best guard dog I tell you that!" Fred explained, getting Tadashi to rub at his temples and shake his head. GoGo snapped her gum before throwing it out in favor of a new one piece. “I’m working on a vehicle that would virtually cut traveling time in half and be able to travel in all terranes including land and sea.” GoGo nonchalantly stated, even though that would be a large feet to accomplish. 

“I’m working on a robot to help treat animals in the wild.” Tadashi grinned, getting Hiro to look at his brother. “Show?” Hiro asked, getting Tadashi to poke his brother’s head earning a glare from Hiro. “Not until the prototypes are done.” Tadashi stated, getting Hiro to stick his tongue out to his brother, before going back to his meal. Humming in delight that at least the macaroni was delicious. “I’m working on a chemical that could speed up and recover skin growth. Along with a few other… side projects.” Honey Lemon slyly stated, making Hiro to twitch his left eye at the comment while GoGo smirked. 

“So party, at Aunt Cass’s Café?” Hiro asked, trying to change the topic. 

“Yeah, this Friday defiantly!” Fred cheered pumping his fist in the air from excitement. 

“Good, then it’s settled.” Tadashi spoke, taking his tray and Hiro’s tray to dump in the trash. Hiro got up from his place as well signaling the rest of the gang that it was time to go. “Well, see you guys. I gotta work on my own invention.” Hiro stated, getting the other to agree. 

“Alright, we’ll be seeing you later Hiro.” GoGo chuckled, making Hiro freeze a bit at how worded that sentence was. “What are they planning?” Hiro thought, giving the two girls suspicious looks while Tadashi pushed him along back to the lab. Hiro tried to shrug it off and immediately go into a conversation with Tadashi. The two brothers continued walking briskly back to the lab, but Hiro couldn’t shake the feeling that something was about to happen. Nervously he kept on looking around and almost jumping when he heard loud noises happen close by. 

“Your alright Hiro? You seem jumpy.” Tadashi said, concern all over his voice and eyes. 

“It’s nothing…” Hiro lied, making Tadashi’s frown deepen. “Hiro, you know you can tell me anything right?” Tadashi stated, getting Hiro feel guilty about lying to his brother. But, at the same time he didn’t want Tadashi to know about the experiment. “Don’t worry Tadashi, it really is nothing.” Hiro lied again, Tadashi kept his frown, but he nodded. Hiro was glad that Tadashi didn’t push this time and started running ahead. Tadashi instantly picked up speed to keep up with his brother as the two made their way into the one of the many buildings on campus. 

“I’ll be back in a bit bro, need to work out a few things in the programing.” Tadashi said, pulling Hiro into a tight hug making the other struggle in his grasp. “So don’t get into any trouble. You hear?” Tadashi asked, getting Hiro to roll his eyes. Getting out of his brother’s grasp Hiro walked over to his lab. “Tadashi, what could possible go wrong?” Hiro asked as he pressed the button to open the sliding door. 

Hiro’s grin turned into a flat line as he stared at a Xenomorph face to face. 

“Well… that would do it.” Hiro honestly answered, before whirling around to run. Before Hiro could make even one step something wrapped around his thin torso before hoisting him up in the air. “Tadashi!” Hiro yelped as he was being dragged into the ceiling. Tadashi reacted in lightning speed grabbing Hiro’s hand and trying to pull his brother out from the tiled ceiling. “HIRO HANG ON!” Tadashi shouted as he pulled with all his might. 

“Hey, we heard some OH MY GODZILLAS! IS THAT A XENOMORPH? HOW COOL!” Fred stated with excitement, getting two powerful glares directed towards him. “Oh yeah!” Fred laughed before quickly running over to help get the younger Hamada down. “Is it sad how I don’t find this weird anymore?” Wasabi whined as he went to the other side and tried to pull. Hiro winced at the slight pain from being pulled in two different ways. But, Tadashi, Wasabi and Fred seemed to be in the upper hand as Hiro was getting closer and closer to the ground. 

“Hey, Tadashi, could you stop tapping my neck? Dude! I’m ticklish there.” Fred snickered, making Tadashi instantly frown. “I’m not doing that Fred.” Tadashi stated, earning the four to freeze as they slowly looked behind them. 

“Man, I should have so seen this ccOOOMMIIIINNNGG!!!!” Fred screamed as soon he was grabbed by the xenomorph before being dragged into the ceiling. “TELL MY STORY!” was Fred’s last echoing words. “FRED! NOOOO!!!” Wasabi cried letting go of Hiro as he ran to hole in which Fred was taken in. No longer with the advantage Hiro was quickly hoisted up and into the hole. “Tadashi.” Hiro spoke with wide eyes, instantly his small hand slipped from his brother’s hand while he was dragged into the dark space.

“HIRO! HIRO!” Tadashi shouted jumping up and grabbing the edge of the steel tiled ceiling. Hoisting himself up a bit Tadashi looked around to see Hiro getting dragged into the vent system. “TADASHI!” Hiro screamed hand reaching out before he was out of sight. 

Hiro couldn’t believe that this was happening. “Although the Aliens is a nice touch.” Hiro thought miserably as he was being dragged in the school’s vent system. Hiro wondered where the robotic xenomorph came from as he crossed his arms. All Hiro could really do was go along for the ride. “Hey Hiro!” came a yell, making warm milk chocolate brown eyes wander over to excited crystal blue eyes. Raising a hand in a wave towards Fred Hiro sighed as he looked up at the steel ceiling of the vent. Fred seemed to be on the other side in the vent next to Hiro. Every now and then he would be able to see Fred through the small opening every two squares. “What’s up Fred?” Hiro asked, getting Fred to snicker a bit. 

“Dude! Isn’t this awesome? Their probably bringing us back to their lair in order to implant alien babies into us that burst out of our chest!” Fred stated, getting Hiro to smile and laugh at his friend’s antics. “Fred their robots.” Hiro reminded, making Fred pout as he too started crossing his arms together. “Darn! It would have made a great revenge story! How our friends hunt down every xenomorph to avenge our gruesome ends by alien chest bursting babies!” Fred groaned, making Hiro laugh. 

“I do wonder where they’re taking us.” Fred stated as he looked up a bit at the xenomorph dragging him. As if on cue Fred shouted in surprise as the Xenomorph who got Fred started going into a different direction. “HIRO! THIS IS IT! INVENT THE INVISIBLE SANDWICH IF SOMETHING HAPPENS! NAME IT AFTER ME!” Fred yelled, making Hiro stare at the steel walls. 

It seemed like hours to Hiro, when he knew it was only mer minutes of being dragged around the vents. After a few more minutes boredom hit and Hiro couldn’t take it any longer. “That’s it. I’m out of here.” Hiro thought as he looked around. When Hiro noticed that they were about to come by did the small teen quickly think up a plan to escape the alien. Rummaging around his pockets he instantly found a few pennies he received after purchasing his lunch. 

Hiro waited for a perfect moment before throwing one of the pennies behind them. Instantly the xenomorph turned around and crawled over Hiro to see what the noise was. In order to do that though, the xenomorph loosened its hold on Hiro’s waist. “TAKE THIS!” Hiro shouted before he kicked the robot alien off and slamming the small window vent open. Hiro managed to make out of the vents and onto the ground before the familiar feeling of a tail wrapped around his torso.

“NO! BAD ALIEN XENOMORPH THING! BAD!” Hiro scolded as he reached for anything to grab onto. Thankfully there was a table bolted down on the floor that Hiro grabbed at before he could get swallowed into the vents again. 

“GET OFF YOU STUPID ALIEN!” Hiro shouted, but screamed when he saw the second jaws snap out of its mouth. “NOT OKAY! THAT’S NOT OKAY!” Hiro shouted trying to tug himself out of the thing’s gripe. “They couldn’t have left the second mouth out of the design! Seriously it’s creepy as heck! But, also really good since it probably was going for the creepy effect!” Hiro yelped as the Xenomorph opened its mouth again to show it’s second mouth to snap at Hiro in warning. 

“TADASHI! TADADSHI HELP!” Hiro begged, feeling his arms getting sore and tired. For once Hiro’s prayers were answered as Tadashi came bursting into the room with a bat in hand. “HIRO!” Tadashi shouted before raising the bat. “HOLD ON!” was all that was ordered before Tadashi ran and swung hard as he could at the robot’s tail. Instantly the two metals bashing into each other earned the robotic tail to dent and snap one of the wire inside. Getting no more commands Hiro was dropped onto the table where he was instantly picked up and thrown on Tadashi’s shoulder. 

“Tadashi!” Hiro whined as his eldest sibling bolted out of the room. “Not now Hiro.” Tadashi ordered, making Hiro freeze. “Oh no, it’s level two.” Hiro nervously thought while clutching onto his brother’s backside. 

“Tadashi right over here!” Wasabi yelled, waving one arm while the other had a broom. Diving into the room Hiro had noticed that it seemed they had made a small barricade in Wasabi’s lab. Tables were turned on it’s side and even Fred seemed to be there. Although he looked dusty and some of parts of his clothes were ripped the older teenager still seemed excited as he also held his own weapon... which was a really old looking mop. “Yo Hiro! Glad you made it!” Fred grinned, making Hiro stare at the other. “How did you escape?” Hiro asked, making Fred look a bit prideful as he slammed his fist to his chest. “I fought off the alien of course! The thing brought me to a janitors closet where I battled it with this mop!” Fred declared showing Hiro his prized weapon.

Looking over to Wasabi for confirmation even the man looked as surprised as Hiro. “He actually did. Took the robots head clean off with the mop.” Wasabi confirmed, making Hiro stare at Fred with disbelief and amazement. 

He couldn’t look for long though as Tadashi forced Hiro to stick to his chest while the older brother wrapped his arms around him. “Are you hurt?” Tadashi whispered, making Hiro shake his head. A warm feeling started bubbling in Hiro’s stomach again. It felt warm and pleasant, but an unfamiliar feeling to Hiro. Not sure what to do Hiro grabbed at Tadashi’s shirt as the other placed the bat in front of them. 

“Ssshhh, I think I hear it.” Wasabi whispered, making everyone go silent. At first it seemed like nothing was there, until they heard it the soft loud steps of feet coming their location. It was slow and long drawn out like time was making it that way. Fred raised his mop like a spear while Wasabi clutched the broom in front of him. Hiro couldn’t see too much for Tadashi seemed to want to Hiro to press closer to him while staring at the door. 

 

Step….step…..step……..step……step….

 

………ccccccrrrreeeeeaaaaakkkkk…..

 

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhh…….oh.” Wasabi shakily laughed as they saw Honey Lemon, GoGo and a few other people staring at the group. “Have you guys, so listen, it seems like the entertainment’s department lost control of two of their robots. But, it looks like you had a run in with them already.” Honey Lemon innocently informed, making Hiro’s eye twitch at the word ‘run in’. Before anyone could speak Tadashi reluctantly let go of Hiro before marching up to the person that seemed to be in charge. 

“I would like to speak with your group for a few minutes.” Hiro asked pleasantly, but the undertone of small anger made the three entertainment students to quickly agree before they were taken away. Silence enveloped the room again, before GoGo decided to smash it. 

“Ten bucks that he’ll scold them for two hours.” 

“Fifteen for one hour.”

“I bet it’s going to be an hour and thirty minutes.” 

“Twenty for three.” 

The small group of friend shook on it before helping Wasabi gets his lab back together again. While in the other room three students awkwardly sat down for a long lesson on safety. 

“I’m putting hot sauce in your gum and gummy bears in your chemicals.” Hiro grumbled, while the two girls seemed to be laughing silently amongst themselves. “You should have seen Tadashi, Hiro! He literally ran all over the school to find you and almost broke the door when he heard your voice. The reactions from this operation were amazing! But, we should take a break. After Wasabi’s party we’ll commence the next Operation, which will be calmer than the one we did today.” Honey Lemon reassured, making Hiro sigh in relief. “What’s the new one?” Hiro asked, getting Honey Lemon to giggle. 

“I call it Bubble Peril.” Honey Lemon whispered, making Hiro raise a brow at the name. Hiro sighed, as he continued to help flip the tables back on their right positions. All Hiro could really do was go along for the ride anyway. Besides, how bad could it be compared to Operation: Keep Away? 

As for Tadashi scolding the main entertainment student who made the robots? It took Tadashi four hours, twenty-five minutes and ten seconds to finally be satisfied with scolding the group of college students. Tadashi had also moved in a more spacious lab right next to Hiro’s at the Entertainment Departments expense. An apology to the older Hamada Brother and younger Hamada brother for putting them in harms way because of their technical failures. The entertainment students give the brothers a wide space now and some even shake in fear whenever they see Tadashi. 

As for the bet? 

Hiro was able to get more parts for his side projects with the money he got from his friends.


	4. Operation: Bubble Peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Thursday was horrible. 
> 
> I hate green thursday or green friday or whatever it's being called. 
> 
> Work is being a monster along with school. But I shall keep my promise in updating twice a week. >8C. 
> 
> Because I love writing stories. And I love you guys who love my stories. 
> 
> But....I still hate green thursday/friday. We should totally end it.

Hiro wanted to whine at the sudden pain he felt in his shoulders. Hiro had just finished his project and was currently waiting to see if his invention will become sponsored or bought. Until then though, Hiro immediately started working on his newest robot. Hiro wanted to make a robot that could work twenty four seven in helping clean the earth. They would pick up and dispose of the trash in cities, towns, and even forest. 

Along with the mid-terms it's been non-stop working for the youngest Hamada brother and the exhaustion was really hitting him. Hiro had found himself more than once basically sleeping in his Aunt’s dinner or almost walking into the street since he closed his eyes to rest them for a bit. Now, his muscle were cramping making Hiro constantly roll his shoulders or change positions because of his discomfort. 

Suddenly large and warm hands touched Hiro’s shoulder. Instantly working into his sore muscles. Hiro almost purred in pleasure as he leaned into the touch. “You’re tense Hiro. You need to take a break.” Tadashi whispered as he massaged his brother’s shoulders. Though looking at Tadashi, the bags and tired look in his own eyes showed how much Tadashi needed a break as well. 

Before Hiro could reply the door to his lab opened, making the two tired brothers look over. Fred who was usually happy and bouncy was on the ground slowly inching his way to the brothers. Fred looked exhausted even more so when he did a 48 hours straight game marathon. Slowly another body was making their way inside. Wasabi slunk one foot after another towards the empty chair in the room before collapsing on it. Wasabi had been working on his newest inventions while Fred had been doing something that no one seemed to know about. But whatever it was, it was tiring, for the usual energetic blond to be on the ground moaning like a zombie. 

“I can’t think… there is no logic.” Wasabi groaned, as he stared at the ceiling with a daze. “I can’t feel anything… not even my nose.” Fred whispered, poking at his nose in tired wonder. 

“Boys, we have… we have surprise.” Honey Lemon wheezed as she came through the door with GoGo helping her. Though the speed junkie also looked like she was able to collapse where she stood. Tickets were held up in her hand and enough for each person. Hiro tried to get up and reach the girls, but collapsed on Tadashi. Tadashi lifted his brother, getting him into a comfortable position, before sitting down on the chair. Exhausted eyes looked over to the girls as Tadashi gave the most unenthusiastic wave he ever did. “What are they?” Tadashi asked, as Honey Lemon hand shakes as she tries to keep holding the tickets up in the air. 

“These tickets… are for the Bath House Paradise.” Honey Lemon tried to state in excitement, but really sounded like an old lady with a cold. 

“Are you an angel?” Wasabi asked before falling off the chair and collapsing on the floor. 

“No they're goddess….” Fred started dreamily. 

“Yyyyaaaaayyyy…” Hiro grumbled before passing out on Tadashi, while Tadashi passed out on the chair. Honey Lemon and Gogo smiled before collapsing on the ground in a pile of limbs. Loud snores resonated all around the room, but no one would complain. Considering everyone in the entire building was collapsed and asleep as well. 

( - Bath House Paradise - )

“Wow, look at this place! I can just feel the relaxation!” Wasabi stated with excitement spreading his arms out to take in the beautiful building. “It’s like in my mangas! Oh! Oh! Do I get those awesome bathhouse robes? Please tell me there in here too!” Fred asked, as he grabbed his duffle back from the car. “This was a surprise since I won the tickets two months ago. I knew they would come in handy during this time.” Honey Lemon explained, taking in a deep breath of the clean mountain air. 

“Car ride could have been faster.” GoGo stated, getting Wasabi to look at her with both his hands on his hip. “I went by the speed limit! It is the law!” Wasabi reminded, getting GoGo to roll her eyes. 

“The water here is good for everyone’s skin and muscle. It will greatly help in replenishing your energy lost from your projects and midterms.” Baymax informed, carrying Hiro and the Hamada brother’s luggage. “I can’t wait to get in the baths.” Tadashi grunted, popping out his shoulders as he stretched out. Hiro just tiredly looked at everyone, still exhausted from working on his project the night before. Hiro wanted to get as much done as possible before going on the trip and seemed to have over done it. 

“Let’s go!” Honey Lemon cheered, making the group of friends march their way into the lobby. The buildings were huge and was deep within the mountains far from noise of any cities. It took exactly three hours to get to the beautiful place. The buildings were beautiful and the Bathhouse was in three parts. The first building was the lobby and hotel room. The buildings to the left were the food and spas while the buildings to the right were the bathhouses. Hiro was amazed when they walked into the lobby seeing large waterfalls, streams and little ponds all around them. 

Instantly Hiro demanded to be put down, making Baymax to gently put Hiro to the ground. Hiro walked over to one of the ponds examining the large koi fish that swam around in peace. Some Koi fish actually went to greet Hiro opening their large mouths to demand food from the human. Hiro laughed as he stuck his finger into the water. Feeling the ticklish touches of the Koi fish’s mouth touching his fingers in hopes of koi food. All too soon though Tadashi came over and tapped on his brother’s shoulder, making large brown eyes look up. 

“Come on Hiro, were sharing a room.” Tadashi explained, making Hiro grin. “Alright let’s go.” Hiro said, feeling a bit more energy as he stood up to follow the group. 

“Now everyone, its single beds. So I hope you all don’t mind sharing.” Honey Lemon explained. 

“Dude! Sleepover!” Fred cheered, punching Wasabi in the arm. Wasabi just had a look of pure horror as he thought his options through in order to survive being in the same room as Fred. “He doesn’t wash his clothes…. He doesn’t wash his clothes.” Wasabi whispered to himself, looking around to see if the gift shop sold air fresheners and cleaning products. Hiro and Tadashi laughed, but prayed for Wasabi at the same time. 

“We’re cool.” Hiro supplied as he looked around the hallways in awe. Everything was beautiful with paintings, plants and water streaming everywhere. “Good! Our rooms are located on the sixth floor!” Honey Lemon cheered, pumping her hand up and leading everyone to the elevators. “So, what are you guys planning to do? We got one week of nothing, but pure relaxation in this awesome place.” Wasabi asked, making everyone think for a bit. “I think the first thing I’m going to do is take a bath in their in door baths. Since it looks like it’s going to rain today. Besides, I heard their baths are so big you can swim in them!” Honey Lemon stated, making Hiro instantly look to Tadashi. 

“Tadashi! We have to go.” Hiro demanded, getting Tadashi to laugh at his brother. “Okay! Okay! We’ll go.” Tadashi agreed. Sadly for Hiro, he didn’t see the enlarging smirks Honey Lemon and GoGo had as the two girls were typing something on their phone. “I’m totally going to find the food! I’m starving! I wonder if they have rice balls! IT'S LIKE SPIRITED WAY MOVIE!” Fred stated, pure excitement in his eyes at imagining that this will be his anime adventure. But, before Fred could bolt Wasabi snatched him by the scruff of the neck. 

“Oh no! You’re taking a bath too!” Wasabi demanded, getting to their room and throwing Fred inside. “We’ll meet you in a few seconds.” Wasabi grinned, before going inside. “But I don’t wanna take a bath!” Fred whined just as Wasabi closed the door. “Let’s go.” Gogo sighed, popping her gum as she walked into her own room with Honey Lemon skipping behind her inside. Baymax had already opened the door to their hotel room and just waited the brothers to go inside. 

“Which bath do you want to take?” Tadashi asked, looking at the large pamphlet. The resort gave all kinds of baths for customers to enjoy. From mud baths, bubble baths, herbal baths and even salt baths there was large assortment to choose from each one for the maximum relaxation during your stay at the resort. Hiro looked at all the baths before smiling at one of the names. “Bubble bath!” Hiro stated throwing the pamphlet on the desk table to get his extra clothes. 

“Of course.” Tadashi chuckled. 

“Tadashi, I’m running low on my battery.” Baymax stated, getting Tadashi to nod as he patted his invention’s arm. “You recharge Baymax. I am satisfied with my care.” Tadashi smiled, watching as Baymax went to his chagrining station. “Tadashi, come on! You’re being so slow!” Hiro scolded as he already had his change of clothes with him. “Hold your horses cowboy the baths will still be there.” Tadashi reasoned as he opened his luggage to grab some clothes. Hiro scowled at Tadashi as he opened the door and waited for his slow older brother. Already the girls and the rest of the boys were out with spare clothes in hand. 

“So which bath are you going to Hiro?” Honey Lemon asked as she looked at the pamphlet. “Bubble bath.” Hiro answered, sighing in relief when Tadashi finally came along with Hiro. “Still a kid.” GoGo smirked, making everyone chuckle at Hiro’s pout. 

“We’re going to the herbal baths.” Wasabi answered pointing at Fred who had his arms crossed. “I don’t wanna take bath.” Fred complained, making Wasabi twitch. “If I’m rooming with you, you are going to take a bath. If I had my way it would be three times a day with you!” Wasabi said, pointing a finger at Fred. “We’ll we better get going! See you guys at dinner!” Honey Lemon giggled, taking GoGo’s hand and rushing off with her friend. Wasabi waved the two brothers off before dragging the reluctant otaku away for a good cleaning. 

“Let’s go Hiro.” Tadashi spoke, walking into the direction of where the bubble baths were. The two made their way to the baths rather quickly since Hiro was basically pushing Tadashi to go faster. Soon though they were in the changing rooms and Hiro was practically shredding his clothes off making Tadashi sigh at his brother. “Put your clothes in the waterproof seal box Hiro!” Tadashi reminded as he himself started to get undressed. “Yeah! Yeah!” Hiro stated putting his clothes inside. What the young teen didn’t do though was tightly seal the box before rushing to the door. 

“Oh wow!” Hiro cheered as he looked at the large bath before them. Everything was a white marble that almost had a pink rainbow tone to it. The bath looked more like a swimming pool than a bath with a nice steady steam coming from the water. “Hey, where are the bubbles?” Hiro asked as he looked at the clear water. “You have to add it in.” Tadashi explained, pressing a button the side of the wall. Hiro watched as the fountain that was in the middle of the bath started pouring out a pink substance. Being mixed with the cascading water created the bubbles to form and soon the whole pool was covered a nice layer of pink tinted bubbles. 

“Bubbles!” Hiro cheered and dove in. Tadashi walked in a more laid back approach getting a nice spot to relax as he watched Hiro play. Hiro patted at the bubbles before morphing them together to form large bubble statues. “Tadashi look! Baymax!” Hiro presented showing a very large bubble Baymax statue. “Nice.” Tadashi chuckled, before he took some of the bubbles to wash his hair with. Hiro continued to make statues of bubble Baymax making them into interesting position before body slamming them into the water with giggles making bubbles fly into the air and water to splash.

“Hiro! Come over here! I need to wash that crow’s nest you call hair!” Tadashi called, getting Hiro to snort. “Your just jealous that I don’t have to style my hair at all.” Hiro retorted, but swam to his older brother. “Oh yes, the jealousy is just causing me such great pains. Whatever shall I do?” Tadashi playfully mocked, getting Hiro to splash some water at him. 

The two settled into a comfortable silence when Tadashi’s long fingers started rubbing into Hiro’s scalp. “I love this.” Hiro thought allowing his brother to really get his scalp causing a huge amount of bubbles to form on Hiro’s head. “You look like a dandelion.” Tadashi laughed, only getting hums from Hiro. “Alright close your eyes.” Tadashi instructed before pouring warm water onto his head. He repeated this a few times until there was no soap in Hiro’s head. “Done.” Tadashi whispered leaning back a bit to relax. Hiro leaned back with his brother feeling too relaxed and tired to really move. Again though Hiro felt his heart flutters a bit being this close to Tadashi especially skin to skin. 

“Tadashi always feels good.” Hiro thought, turning a bit to nuzzle in his brother’s neck. Strong arms soon encased his smaller body and Hiro felt himself go deeper into bliss. But all of a sudden, something started pushing against his back like it was trying to go over him. Snapping his eyes open Hiro look and yelped at seeing the monster amount of bubbles pumping out of the fountain. Tadashi also snapped into action dragging Hiro out of the bath as they watched the bubbles go over the edges of the pool. “What’s wrong with this thing?” Tadashi shouted as he looked at the control panel. No matter how hard Tadashi pressed, nothing was budging. 

“Tadashi! Didn’t you remember to stop it?” Hiro asked, holding onto his brother’s middle. “I did!” Tadashi stated. “It’s already to our knees!” Hiro stated looking down as more and more bubbles filled the room. Tadashi quickly pulled his brother and carried him towards the door. “Tadashi! I change my mind! I don’t like bubbles anymore!” Hiro cried as some got into his eyes. Tadashi gritted his teeth when he finally made it to the door before smashing the open button. Instantly the two brothers were pushed inside the empty room with the overload of bubbles startling workers and customers. 

“What happened?” a man shouted as the room continued to fill with bubbles. “Your machine malfunctioned!” Both Hiro and Tadashi hissed. 

“Oh no! Everyone grab your clothes and get out of here! Robert! Get in there and stop that thing! WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO PINK? IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE ATE KIRBY BEFORE SPITTING HIM OUT!” the man ordered making everyone scramble to get their clothes and things. “Whoa!” Tadashi yelled as he slipped and fell into the foam dragging down Hiro with him. “Tadashi? Tadashi where are you?” Hiro called as he burst from the pink bubbles. Being shorter than everyone else Hiro quickly went to the cubbies to grab his and Tadashi’s things before climbing to sit on top of the cubbies. “Tadashi!” Hiro called, sighing in relief when he saw Tadashi’s head pop out from the bubbles. 

“Tadashi!” Hiro called again waving his hands. Tadashi quickly went over to Hiro carefully taking Hiro into his arms bride stile. Tadashi turned around and started to carefully making his way out the door. “Customers over here! Quick! Quick!” A coworker yelled pointing to another room. Tadashi slide his way inside while a small army of workers rushed into the bubbles. “FOR SPARTA!” Hiro yelled at the group. Tadashi smacked his brother’s head who sheepishly looked back at Tadashi. “Sorry, it was too tempting.” Hiro laughed as they were brought to a shower area. 

“Oh no.” Hiro whispered looking at his clothes. Everything was wet except for his boxers. Wincing Hiro placed on his underwear before going to meet Tadashi. “Hiro, put on your clothes. You’re going to catch a cold.” Tadashi stated, only frowning when he saw the wet clothes. “You didn’t seal it did you?” Tadashi asked, making Hiro laugh nervously. 

“Unbelievable.” Tadashi sighed, before throwing something at Hiro. “Here, wear my shirt. I’ll grab another when we get to the hotel room.” Tadashi offered throwing a shirt at Hiro’s head. Wanting warmth Hiro quickly placed the t-shirt on, but still shivered at the cold AC air that the building had on. Tadashi frowned at this before motioning Hiro forward. Hiro raised a brow before seeing Tadashi kneel down and offer his back. “Here, body heat is the best for now until we get back to the room.” Tadashi said making sure to secure his clothes bag on his wrist before motioning Hiro. Hiro at first wanted to say no, but after another shiver made the younger brother jump on Tadashi’s back. 

Tadashi grunted at feeling the small boy slam his back, but quickly secured Hiro. Standing up the two made their way to the hotel room. Hiro just stared at Tadashi’s shoulder to embarrass to see the ogling women and some men who were saying how cute they were. Hiro sighed, breathing in the scent of Tadashi over the smell of the bubbles they almost drowned in. 

“I love this scent.” Hiro thought, breathing in again. The warmth from Tadashi’s back and the familiar smell started to lull Hiro into a deep slumber. By the time Tadashi managed to get in the room Hiro was out cold. So Tadashi carefully placed their things beside the bed before gently placing Hiro inside the covers. Tadashi smiled down at his brother brushing a few strands away from his face. 

“My little brother.” Tadashi whispered pressing a warm kiss on Hiro’s forehead. 

Feeling the effects of exhaustion Tadashi slipped inside the covers. Wrapping his arms around Hiro he pulled his brother forward. Smiling to himself Tadashi closed his eyes for some much-needed sleep while Hiro cuddled into his brother’s chest. 

They had time before dinner anyway.


	5. Operation: DON'T EAT THAT!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly working my way to the more M rated chapters. I'm currently training myself to right smut right now. So again huge warning sign THERE WILL BE SMUT IN VERY VERY VERY LATER CHAPTERS!!! I really don't know how many warning I can put. XD. 
> 
> In other news, I have decided to really look and find a beta after school and christmas is over. My schedule is crazy and there are times where I work on these lovely chapters in the wee hours of the night or morning after work. Usually it's not this bad, but with christmas and everything it's been a bit difficult. For those who offered me to be my beta I hope you are available after the holidays and I hope you'll still wanna be my beta. XD.

Hiro didn’t want to get up, but the signal that his body needed to pee was too much for him. Hiro weakly opened his eyes to see that the hotel room they were in was in a soft glow of orange signaling the time that evening was upon them. Gently Hiro untangled himself from his brother’s warm embrace sitting up to stare down at Tadashi’s features. Hiro eyes seemed to wander down to Tadashi’s lips that were slightly open to slightly snore in his sleep. 

“I wonder how they feel.” Hiro thought, touching his own lips as he looked at Tadashi’s lips. Without even thinking Hiro leaned down and pressed his lips against Tadashi’s in a light warm kiss. Noticing in what he was doing Hiro quickly pulled back in fear, but Tadashi didn’t wake. Instead a small smile seemed to be on his face making Hiro feel warm and happy that he put that smile on his face.

“This isn’t normal for a little brother to feel for his big brother….” Hiro sadly though, finally getting off the bed in order to go to the bathroom. After finishing his business Hiro contemplated in going back into bed. But, after a bit Hiro decided he needed to think and quietly placed his shorts and shoes before going out the hotel room door. Hiro looked around the beautiful hallways before deciding to go back to the koi ponds. Taking the elevator down Hiro breathed in the smell and sound of water when the silver elevator doors opened. Hiro smiled as he saw the koi fish instantly greet him as the teen leaned over to look at them. 

Hiro watched many of the koi go about their business either swimming in groups or swimming alone. It was peaceful to Hiro who continued to think over his feelings for his brother. “Lately, I’ve been feeling really warm with Tadashi.” Hiro thought, his eyes catching two koi fish. One of the koi was big with snow white scales that had little bits of red here and there. It swam softly while the small Koi, with the color of orange and white, swam under it's fin. The two seemed to rather swim with each other than the other koi fish both actively avoiding the others in order to swim together. “Do I love Tadashi?” Hiro thought, clutching his heart as he stared at the two fish before they swam in a small tunnel completely out of sight from Hiro’s field of vision. 

“Yo! Little dude! What are you doing here in all your lonesome?” 

“Hey Fred.” Hiro sighed as he looked to the marble floor than the fish. “Uh oh, looks like someone has the face of character distress.” Fred stated, using his intense voice he uses when describing his favorite comic book heroes or villains. Hiro looked over to Fred contemplating if he should tell the blond the truth about his feelings for his brother. After a few minutes Hiro decided to talk, but white lies never were more useful for the young teen than now. 

“So I have feelings for someone… but… people would freak and this person might freak… I just… I can’t help, but kinda love this person? But, I don't know if I love this person?” Hiro asked more than stated as he scratched the back of his neck. Fred nodded his head, before smiling at Hiro. “Little man, love is love! It’s more complicated than science or math, but if your feelings are good than just keep holding onto it. Maybe that person will accept your feeling and give you the same love. You shouldn’t care what people think man! It makes things so much complicated.” Fred spoke, surprising Hiro at how informative and deep it was. 

“Fred… thank you… That was amazing advice.” Hiro whispered with awe, getting Fred to grin. “You are speaking to a man who’s completed fifty Japanese dating games and gotten one hundred percent in all of them.” Fred puffed his chest out in pride. Hiro laughed at Fred and the two got up to make their way back to the rooms. Hiro told the tales of the bubble peril to Fred who was hooked on every word Hiro spoke.

“What! So unfair! I wanted to battle an army of bubbles. Wasabi made me go to this herbal bath. Now I smell like grass, yuck!” Fred moaned, making Hiro roll his eyes at his friends. “I bet Wasabi would have loved that as well.” Hiro added, getting Fred to chuckle with him at that true statement. Two walked down the hall and saw everyone outside their hotel rooms looking relaxed and tired. 

“I can’t wait for dinner.” GoGo stated, placing a hand on her stomach when it decided to make its presence known with a loud rumble. “I know what you mean. After dinner I think I’m going to sleep a looonnngg time tonight.” Wasabi yawned, stretching out a bit before sinking comfortably against the wall. “Hiro, where did you go?” Tadashi asked, as Hiro made his way to him. “I just walked around the lobby to look at all the fish.” Hiro replied, getting Tadashi to chuckle as he ruffled Hiro’s hair. “Next time tell me okay?” Tadashi asked, getting Hiro to nod. 

“Baymax, you all charged up?” Hiro asked as he went over to the white marshmallow like robot. “Yes, I am at full charge and will be alright for the next two days.” Baymax replied, getting Hiro to grin before he grabbed his arm. “Let’s go eat guys, I’m starving.” Hiro complained. At that moment Honey Lemon came out of the room giving the group the signal that they could all go to dinner. Hiro watched as Tadashi, Fred, Wasabi and GoGo all talked about the baths they took while Hiro, Baymax and Honey Lemon hanged back a bit from the group.

“I don’t know how you did it, but that was intense.” Hiro snickered, getting Honey Lemon to giggle. “I hope you guys enjoyed it!” Honey Lemon provided, getting Hiro to shake his head at the scientist. Hiro continued to clutch onto Baymax’s arm looking at the ground before nodding. “It was a lot of fun. Though I bet the workers of this place didn’t appreciate much.” Hiro scolded, getting Honey Lemon to giggle. “True, I think I’ll make the next operation a little after our vacation. You can relax, no sneak attacks from me or GoGo.” Honey Lemon reassured. Hiro sighed in relief before he looked at the beautiful dinning area that they arrived in. 

There were multiple places you could eat from and everything looked like fine dinning. The smells were getting to Hiro who impatiently let go of Baymax before running into the line that had the most appealing smell to it. 

“Would you like a free sample of our famous pancake treats?” the worker asked, handing a small piece on a toothpick to Hiro. “Thanks!” Hiro thanked the worked, taking the piece. 

“Hiro, wait. Do not eat that.” Baymax stated, just as Hiro placed the treat in his mouth and chewed. “Why not Baymax it’s delicious!” Hiro hummed, but felt surprised when Baymax smacked the back of Hiro’s back making him spit out the small bits of pancake. Before Hiro could reply or scold Baymax the overwhelming feeling of nausea started affecting him. “Hiro, that pancake had many ingredients, including being made with peanut oil.” Baymax informed, making Hiro feel dread as he knew what was happening. 

“Tadashi!” Hiro yelled, feeling his lips swelling a bit. 

Tadashi turned at the yell along with Fred. Instantly the realization of a horrified Hiro and staff worker dawned on Tadashi. In a flash Tadashi ran from the line and was scooping Hiro into his arms. “Baymax!” Tadashi called making Baymax lean down. Holding out of his finger a small pin needle came out and Baymax quickly administered the medicine into Hiro. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!” the staff worker cried, making Hiro shake his head while waving his one hand. While the swelling was going down Hiro still had small patches rashes covering his face and bits of his neck.

“It’s alright.” Tadashi whispered, making Hiro look up to see Tadashi’s eyes looking fearful and angry. “Hiro! What happened?” Wasabi asked as Tadashi got up with Hiro in his arms. “Here Tadashi, even though there isn’t too many people. It’s not right for them to look at Hiro for some entertainment.” Fred whispered, handing him his large jacket. Tadashi thanked Fred before placing the jacket over Hiro’s head. “What happened?” GoGo asked seriously, looking over at the staff worker while Honey Lemon stared at the bits of chewed food on the ground. The tall woman tried to touch Hiro to reassure the slightly in pain teen, but Tadashi pulled Hiro closer and shook his head at Honey Lemon. 

“Hiro had consumed a small pancake that was made with the ingredient peanut oil. In doing so Hiro had gotten an allergic reaction. I managed to make him spit out most of it and administer medicine before it had gotten any worse. But, Hiro will still suffer from multiple after effects. Remedy would be bed rest, medicine and lots of fluids along with constant monitoring of his health for any worsening affects.” Baymax offered, making Tadashi nod. “Guys we’re going to head in. I want to make sure Hiro gets all the rest he needs.” Tadashi stated, making the group nod. 

“Do you want to get you some food?” Wasabi asked, getting Tadashi to smile thankfully at Wasabi. “Yeah, If you could get Hiro and I something easy to eat? I’ll pay you later.” Tadashi stated, getting Wasabi to wave his head in dismissal. “It’s on me man.” Wasabi smiled, getting Tadashi nod gratefully before he started to leave with Baymax close behind him. 

Hiro felt awful and it was worse with the fact that he did something so stupid. Hiro should have asked what was in that pancake. But with his deep thinking and exhaustion of the day it slipped Hiro’s mind. 

“Dashi.” Hiro whimpered, getting soft hushes from Tadashi. “Ssshhh, I’m here.” Tadashi whispered, walking briskly back to the elevator and into the hallway where their hotel room was located. “Baymax could you get the door?” Tadashi asked, refusing to let go any part of Hiro at the moment. “Of course.” Baymax replied walking to the door and opening it. Tadashi walked in, while Baymax closed the door behind them. At this point Tadashi was thankful that even though the room was a single bed, it still was spacious and large. 

“I shall open the balcony door. Fresh air will be good for Hiro and with the sound of rain, it may calm Hiro’s distress.” Baymax stated, walking over to the sliding door that lead to the balcony. 

Hiro didn’t even know it was raining until the sliding door was open and the loud sound of pounding rain could be heard. Hiro slowly looked over to watch as the rain went down. Baymax pulled back more of the curtains in order for Hiro to see, but still placed the screen door in place in order for no bugs to get inside. Suddenly something was at his lips making Hiro open his mouth to welcome the soothing cold water that went down his sore throat. “Hiro, I’m not going to scold you… accidents like this were bound to happen.” Tadashi whispered, as he carefully helped Hiro drink the whole cup before placing the glass aside. 

“Dashi…” Hiro whimpered, making Tadashi frown and fret. But, he stayed calm in front of his brother as he lifted the covers. Carefully Tadashi placed himself close to Hiro whispering soft comforts to the smaller male. One hand supported Tadashi’s head while the other made soothing circular motions on Hiro’s back. Hiro looked up at Tadashi before burrowing into his chest and breathing in his familiar scent of his brother again. Baymax continued to monitor Hiro while doing little things in order to help Hiro. Every now and then Baymax would go to the brothers placing a hand on Hiro and Tadashi before going around the room to do little things. 

Slowly the rashes were going down and his lips almost looked normal by the time a knock could be heard on the door. “Baymax could you just grab the food and tell everyone we’ll see them tomorrow?” Tadashi asked. Hiro wanted to peak over Tadashi’s shoulder to at least give his friends a sign that he was okay, but Hiro was too comfortable and still felt a little sick to move from his place.

“Of course, Tadashi.” Baymax agreed. 

Hiro listened to his friends’ worried voices and Baymax reassuring them that Hiro was okay, but needed rest. It took a few minutes, but the door was closed again and the soft smell of food finally made Hiro stir. Tadashi also feeling the hunger and seeing Hiro react towards the smell of food gently got up. Tadashi moved Hiro to sit in between his legs and to use his back as support. “What’s on the menu Baymax?” Tadashi asked, while Baymax was taking all the food out. 

“It seems Wasabi had gotten you both Soba noodles.” Baymax studied looking into the bowl. Doing a quick scan Baymax nodded that it didn’t have anything that would harm the Hamada brothers. “Soba.” Hiro lightly cheered, feeling content in being this close to Tadashi. Baymax presented the meal in a way that made Hiro giggle a bit. On large bowl was placed on an even larger lap tray with Baymax going inch by inch to the bed in order to not spill a drop of the cargo. Baymax placed the tray on the two brothers laps before grabbing their glasses to get some more water. 

“It looks good.” Hiro murmured as he saw eggs, meats and vegetables all mixed in with the noodles. The smell almost made Hiro drool, but when he tried to pick up the chopsticks his fingers were shaky and they kept falling from his hands. Tadashi chuckled above him, making Hiro shiver at the vibrations he felt from Tadashi’s chest. Tadashi took the chopsticks from Hiro’s hand. Grabbing a small piece of vegetable Tadashi softly blew on the hot piece before presenting it to Hiro’s small lips. 

“Eat up Hiro.” Tadashi whispered close to Hiro’s ear making him blush a bit. Hiro opened his mouth and welcomed the food inside. Hiro decided that he’d think about his feelings for Tadashi later. 

Right now he wanted to enjoy the food, his brother, Baymax and the soft pattering of the rain.


	6. Operation: Dress Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My eyes are burning. I think they're on fire. Like legit on fire. 
> 
> Work and school is really kicking my butt. But I shall keep to my promises and continue to update! I hope you enjoy this story. I got the idea for it from Gaiaonline. Decided to log back on after a seriously long amount of time. Everything changed! Why are we in the billions or trillions for gold??? XD. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And be excited for a new story will be posted late tonight. I have to go to work today so I'll be finishing and finalizing the new story when I get back. C8.

“No, absolutely not. I can only see bad things with that dang name.” 

“Women up, it’s not as bad as you’re thinking.” 

“Operation: Dress Jealous? How can I not interpret that? Besides you’re making me participate in this event!” Hiro asked, walking around in his lab to get a few tools for his project. GoGo popped her gum and looking at Hiro with a raised brow. “It won’t be too weird, besides Honey Lemon already bought your outfit.” GoGo stated, making Hiro groan as he looked at GoGo. 

“But, participating in the crossdress event is too much!” Hiro whined, making GoGo roll her eyes. “If it makes you feel better Fred is participating.” GoGo offered, making Hiro’s eyes brow twitch. “He’s going as Sailor Moon isn’t he?” Hiro asked, making GoGo also twitch at the name of the character. Fred had made all of them watch an entire season of Sailor Moon in one day while wearing one of the outfits. It had been traumatizing for everyone that was involved, except Fred of course. “Yes, yes he indeed is.” GoGo stated, making Hiro groan before flopping onto his chair letting it roll a little bits away from GoGo. “We also got Wasabi to do it too.” GoGo added, making Hiro perk up at hearing Wasabi’s name. Hiro stared at GoGo in disbelief, but her serious expression made him stare at her in surprise. 

“Really? Why?” Hiro asked confused. 

“Fred found pictures of Wasabi in a hula skirt and coconut bra from last year.” GoGo snickered, making Hiro edge even more away from the evil woman. Knowing GoGo, she was probably the one to force the poor man in the embarrassing outfit before taking the embarrassing photos. “I’m afraid to ask what he’s going as, but what’s Wasabi going as?” Hiro asked, getting GoGo to throw something at Hiro. Hiro managed to grab the paper that flew at him before he looked at the picture that was on the front.

“You’re evil.”

“Honey Lemon’s choice.”

“You two are both evil.” 

“It’s a gift.” 

Hiro stared at the picture of what looked to be some sort of magical girl. Hiro wasn’t too familiar with this one, but the girl had pink hair and had some weird bunny cat thing next to her. “Please tell me my outfit isn’t going to be some magical girl. PLEASE tell me it isn’t. Lie to me at this point.” Hiro groaned slamming his head down onto his desk. GoGo looked at her fingernails while popping her gum before she looked at Hiro again. “It’s actually not. GoGo got something else for you.” GoGo replied, but with the small glint in her eyes Hiro knew it was nothing good. 

“You better be ready. She should be here to help you, Wasabi and Fred to get in their outfits in an hour or so. She’ll also help you with your makeup and hair.” GoGo informed, before getting up and walking out of the room. “Why did I agree to this?” Hiro groaned as he stared up at the ceiling with pure dread. Eventually though, Hiro chuckled at the thought of imaging Fred and Wasabi in their outfits. While the situation was embarrassing for Hiro he liked the fact that he wouldn’t be alone in his suffering. 

“Hiro! I got us some food!” Tadashi called, lifting up a brown bag. Hiro smiled as he got off the chair letting it slide gently towards the metal table. Rushing over to Tadashi, Hiro helped take some of the food before walking over to the designated eating area. Which was just a small round table and chairs that were beside the window. “Yes, you got us Shrimp Tempura!” Hiro cheered, as he took out some of the boxes of food. “It’s been awhile since we had a treat like this.” Tadashi agreed, taking out some curry and rice. 

Immediately the two started eating and engaging in a little small talk as they did. Hiro loved this little small peace with his brother. It was something that was always Hiro's time with Tadashi and it made his heart flutter every time he thought of it. But Hiro began to frowned when a loud knock could be heard on Hiro’s lab door. Hiro looked over to see the door open to reveal a beautiful brown haired woman. She walked inside Hiro’s lab like she owned the place looking only at Tadashi with her lust filled eyes. 

“Tadashi! Where were you? I didn’t see you in Professor Umi’s class today.” The woman pouted and stated in a high pitch voice that made Hiro want to gag. Tadashi frowned as he looked at the woman, before he leaned back in his chair. “Hello Indigo. I wasn’t in class because Professor Umi stated that whoever finish their project early didn’t have to come in today.” Tadashi politely stated, making the woman give a whine that irritated Hiro to no end. She walked over to touch Tadashi’s arm making Hiro feel something flare in his gut. Hiro started to really hate this women and seethed at her from his spot at the table.

“Tadashi! Please call me by my first name Sapphire! You don’t have to be so formal with me.” Indigo purred, making Hiro glare harder at the back of the woman’s head. “Excuse me, Tadashi and I are trying to have lunch here. ALONE.” Hiro growled, making the woman turn to look at Hiro in surprise. Hiro could see that the woman wanted to scowl at Hiro, but she also didn’t want to give away her horrible ‘innocent’ mask in front of Tadashi. Hiro had seen enough men and women like this to know what she wanted from Tadashi. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I guess I’ll chat with you later Tadashi!” Indigo stated sweetly before walking away with too many swings of her hips. 

“Hiro are you alright?” Tadashi asked, while Hiro stabbed at some of his tempura before shoving it into his mouth. “I’m fine.” Hiro hissed as he glared at his plate of food. Hiro stopped savagely devouring his food when two large hands covered his own. Hiro looked up to see Tadashi’s eyes that were filled with small worry, concern, warmth and… love. It made Hiro’s heart skip a beat as his brother drew in closer letting their foreheads touch. 

“I know you’re not okay. I’m sorry about Indigo, she’s a bit… well, and you saw how she was. I’ll have you know that I actively try to avoid her whenever I see her.” Tadashi whispered, while Hiro basked in his brother’s warmth. “I just... didn’t like her touching you and talking to you in that way.” Hiro confessed as he closed his eyes, before opening them again when he felt lips to his forehead. “Hiro, you will always be my number one no matter what. I love you too much.” Tadashi stated, making Hiro smile sadly at that comment. 

“But, is it the kind of love that I want?” Hiro thought, before the two slowly got back to eating their lunch. 

( - A Few Hours Later - )

“Hiro come out!” Honey Lemon cooed as she walked out of the makeshift dressing room. Hiro felt hot all over and he knew his face was redder than a tomato. “This is embarrassing!” Hiro thought as he looked in the mirror. 

“Yeah man! Your outfit cannot be as bad as what I’m wearing right now! Was that a drift? WHY IS THIS SKIRT SO SHORT?” Wasabi complained as he kept tugging his skirt down, while GoGo was taking secret pictures of the whole thing. Fred was too busy waving a pink staff around as he posed in his Sailor Moon outfit. While Tadashi just leaned back against the wall trying not to laugh at his friends as he waited for his brother. 

“Nnnoooo….” Hiro whined as he continued to stare at his reflection. Hiro looked like one of those old Japanese antique dolls he used to see at the junk shop on 3rd street. His outfit was a soft pearl pink color that had little cherry blossoms and butterflies on it. It almost looked like Hiro was some sort of Japanese princess with how his clothes looked. Hiro had big long Kimono sleeves that could probably fit a dog inside with how long and large they were. The teen was thankful that the outfit was a two part, with the top and the puffy flowing dress being under it. It made getting into it slightly easy without his brother or Honey Lemon’s help. Even putting on the pink baby doll shoes and the knee high stocking wasn’t so bad. 

Honey Lemon thankfully conceded in Hiro still wearing boxers. He think he would probably melted to the ground if Honey Lemon got him panties as well. The only catch though was that his boxers short were also pink to match the outfit that still made it embarrassing. Hiro also had a pink butterfly hair clip that pulled some of his hair out of his eyes. The make-up was light and Hiro just looked like he had super long eyelashes and a soft blush twenty-four seven. 

“Hiro, come on show us!” Fred cheered, making Hiro nervously look at his feet. 

“Fine!” Hiro growled, before bursting out of the dressing room. Hiro stared at his friends nervously as they all cooed and awed at Hiro. “Nice.” GoGo stated, before taking a picture to Hiro’s horror. 

“Aw, dude, you look like a little princess.” Fred stated, gushing over how Hiro looked. “See, look at this! At least you wear a dress that almost covers your feet!” Wasabi stated, making Hiro agree that he got off easy compared to his bigger friend. “I know! Doesn’t Hiro look adorable?” Honey Lemon asked, before she looked over at Tadashi with a grin. Pushing Hiro forward the embraced male stood right in front of Tadashi who stared at Hiro with wide eyes and open mouth. 

Hiro gulped, quivering a bit as he spread his hands a little away from his face as he looked at Tadashi. “How do I look Dashi?” Hiro whispered. Tadashi just stood there, before finally pushing off the wall. Kneeling down in a bow to an embarrassed Hiro, Tadashi gave his brother warm smile as he looked him in the eye. “If you are a princess, then let me be your Guardian Knight.” Tadashi spoke back, his voice warm, bright and having a light undertone of being serious. Hiro didn’t know he could get any hotter as Tadashi took his hand and kissed it light on the knuckles. 

“Dude, that so cute… somebody smack me.” Fred stated, and instead of getting smack he was punched in the arm. “OW!” Fred yelped, rubbing at his arm while looking over a grinning Wasabi and GoGo. Honey Lemon was just taking a thousand pictures per second as she stared at the scene with wide eyes. Hiro just continued to blush and cover his face while Tadashi just laughed and picked his brother up in a swift movement. Hiro protested as he was set on Tadashi’s shoulder and groaned, as everyone seemed to be blowing up their phones with their pictures. 

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Honey Lemon cheered, pushing the boys out of the room. Wasabi protesting all the way as he pulled his skirt down while Fred basically charged out. Hiro clutched onto Tadashi as the two walked out of the room and out the building. All around them men were prancing in skirts, dresses and short-shorts. Many looking embarrassed while others were strutting their stuff. 

Many girls cooed at Wasabi who yelped every time the wind blew blowing up his skirt a bit. Fred was posing with a few other Sailor Scout cosplayers with GoGo being forced to take pictures. Hiro felt himself heat up as men and woman awed at Hiro. Many asking if it was okay to take pictures with him. Tadashi had set Hiro down who was immediately brought into a lot of group cuddling photos. Some even did what Tadashi did and placed Hiro on their shoulder. Hiro didn’t notice the slightly dark expression Tadashi was giving everyone after only a few minutes of photo taking. Tadashi clutched at his chest as he stared at Hiro getting touched by so many people and eyes darkened even more when some tried to give kisses to his brother's cheek. Thankfully Hiro dodged them all and the people stopped at seeing how uncomfortable that made Hiro. 

Hiro starting to feel a little claustrophobic and over whelmed looked over to Tadashi. “Tadashi!” Hiro called, making Tadashi to see Hiro’s small distress. Tadashi was at Hiro’s side in an instant and placing Hiro back on his shoulders for his own safety. “Sorry everyone, we gotta get going.” Tadashi smiled, getting everyone to whine. But after seeing the small glint in Tadashi’s smiling face did they scatter in an instant. Hiro blinked in confusion at the sudden scatter, but was satisfied that they were finally gone. 

“Let’s go meet up with everyone.” Tadashi said, getting Hiro to nod in agreement. 

Tadashi made his over to Honey Lemon who was helping Wasabi with his now ripped skirt. Hiro and Tadashi couldn’t help it and started to burst out laughing. Tadashi had to place Hiro down because he was laughing too hard as Wasabi’s heart boxers were showing. “Yeah, yeah laugh it up! These boxers are amazing!” Wasabi grumbled, while Honey Lemon was trying her best to sew up the skirt. 

“Camera! Camera!” Hiro wheezed as he took out his phone and took a picture. Tadashi was rolling on the ground with small little tears in his eyes. It took the brothers a few minutes to calm down as Wasabi stated he would get revenge on the brothers. While Honey Lemon had to stop in order to stop laughing so much. 

“Hiro could you go get GoGo and Fred?” Honey Lemon asked, while Wasabi was choking Tadashi in a headlock for his laughter. Hiro looked around and saw the two still posing in a now bigger cosplay group. Hiro started running over to grab his two friends when he stopped by a familiar and sickly sweet voice. 

“Well, if it isn’t little Hiro!” Indigo called, making Hiro want to internally groan as he turned to look at the other woman. Hiro instantly glared at the woman, who glared back at Hiro as she walked up towards him. “What do you want? And please call me Hamada.” Hiro bit back, getting the woman to finally sneer at him. “Listen you little punk, I don’t care about you. But you’re not getting in my way.” She hissed, making Hiro instantly and openly scowl at the woman. Hiro breathed in so that he wouldn’t out right yell at Indigo before opening his mouth. 

“You’re a vile woman that Tadashi will never want to be with. So run along and find someone else to leech off of since that seems to be the only way you can be with someone.” Hiro replied, monotone as he looked at Indigo’s enraged eyes. The sting in Hiro’s cheek surprised the teen and many gasps were heard around him as he held his burning cheek. 

Hiro stared at Indigo in surprised as he held his cheek already feeling it slightly swell for the harsh impact. Before Indigo could say anything or Hiro could do anything Tadashi just seemed to appear in front of them. “….shit serious face max.” Hiro thought as he looked at Tadashi’s deadly expression. For once no calm features were on his brother’s face and instead it was one of pure rage. You could see it in his eyes and the way he was gritting his teeth as he stared at a now scared Indigo. Without a word Tadashi turned around and gently picked Hiro up who clung onto Tadashi as soon as he was in his arms. 

“Indigo.” Tadashi spoke, his voice low and angry. Turning a bit to give the woman a glimpse of his eyes that seemed like a swift punch to the stomach for Indigo. 

“If I ever see you go near or even touch my brother… I won’t hold back and you’ll regret ever meeting us.” Tadashi promised, before leaving with Hiro in his arms. Indigo could do nothing as Fred, Wasabi, GoGo and Honey Lemon walk past her. All giving her dark expressions before campus security came and took her away to meet with the dean. 

( - Hamada Home - )

“I can’t believe she touched you.” Tadashi hissed, as he treated Hiro’s cheek. Baymax already treated it at school, but Tadashi wanted to put more salve and ice on it when they got home. Hiro sighed as Tadashi wipes off Hiro’s make-up while he pressed the ice pack to his cheek. “If she ever comes near us again, I swear I’ll make her regret it.” Tadashi hissed, making Hiro look at his brother with a blush. Hiro secretly starting to love this side of Tadashi it made him feel loved and safe every time his brother did something like this. 

“I also…” Hiro whispered, stilling Tadashi’s hand movement as he looked at Hiro. 

“I also… don’t want her near you… I…” Hiro whispered, feeling his stomach turn again. Hiro looked in Tadashi’s eyes seeing the love that was in there, but wanting more. “I…. I….” Hiro tried to say, his face warming and his heart pounding. Hiro closed his eyes as he tried to say it, but nothing would come out. He wanted it to so desperately to say those small three letter words. But, for once Hiro couldn’t speak no matter how hard he tried to yell out to Tadashi. 

So in the end Hiro just wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s neck and nuzzled into shoulder. Not wanting his brother to see the tiny tears that were on the edge of his eyes. Tadashi looked at his brother in concern, but didn’t push it. Instead Tadashi held Hiro and allowed whatever comfort Hiro needed. Hiro continued to clutch onto his brother before opening his eyes to look outside. 

“I couldn’t say it.”


	7. Operation: Attack of the Cookie Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....
> 
> ...........I'm really not happy with this chapter. But, at the same time I'm kinda happy? Maybe, I don't know!!! lllorz. I hope you all enjoyed it. I almost felt my body slowly dying from lack of sleep and energy. But I wanted to at least finish this! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> I just want you all to know...that Guardian Boost will be ending in the next few chapters! In fact I would say about three or four more chapters? Yeah, that sounds about right. Probably three more chapters. 
> 
> Thank you all for supporting and loving Guardian Boost. It was my first story and you've all made it so amazing to write. I still have to finish I Am Your Guard Wolf. But, once Guardian Boost ends there will immediately be another story to be up and ready for release. So do not fret! There is more to come! 
> 
> Seriously though, I help you enjoy this chapter. Like, I don't know about this one. So, if you folks can just enter in the comments, it would be greatly appreciated. C8

Hiro eyes lingered from the sky to the ground as he watched the outside through his bedroom window. It had been one week since Hiro had tried to confess. But, the words wouldn’t come out of Hiro’s mouth and in the end he failed to tell his brother how he truly felt. Hiro had felt torn wanting to tell his brother, but the fear of also losing him was too great. Clutching his shirt Hiro winced at the pain he felt in his heart. 

“It hurts.” Hiro thought. 

Hiro sighed, noticing how dark the skies were and wondering if it was going to rain. “It would match my mood.” Hiro whispered, sinking into his plush chair. Hiro sat there listening to the people outside and the chatter down below in the café. 

Vvvrrrrr….vvvvrrrrrr…..vrrrrrr…..

Hiro blinked looking down at his phone to see it was vibrating on his nightstand. Grabbing the small device Hiro looked to the screen and saw the smiling face of Honey Lemon on it. Hiro contemplated in not answering the phone. He didn’t feel like talking to Honey Lemon, but a distraction would be good for his clouded mind and heart. 

“Hello?” Hiro said, pressing the video button and waiting until he saw the image of Honey Lemon waving at him on his phone’s screen. “Hiro! How are you?” Honey Lemon asked, looking like she was cooking with her apron on and oven mitts. Hiro raised a brow at Honey Lemon, before shaking his head as the girl was zooming in and out of the camera to do whatever she was doing. 

“Good, what’s up?” Hiro asked, getting a giggle from off camera. 

“Hiro I have another Operation!” Honey Lemon cheered, getting Hiro to groan. Feeling a migraine coming Hiro sunk onto the floor before raising the phone to look at Honey Lemon properly. “Does it involve anymore crossdressing?” Hiro asked with dread, getting Honey Lemon to shake her head. Quickly she grabbed something off screen before putting into camera view. It was a sign that was done in Honey Lemon’s writing. 

“Attack of the Cookie Monster?” Hiro read, giving the ‘you’re insane’ look to Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon grinned before showing a round pinkish ball in her hand. “It’s not really going to be a monster. This is a special chemical bomb that will make the yeast in the cookie go crazy! So it will grow super super big!” Honey Lemon explained, making Hiro stay silent for a bit. 

“Can it work for gummy bears?”

“Hiro focus!” 

“Sorry!” Hiro apologized. Honey Lemon shook her head in the camera before grinning again. “Fred wanted to do a group activity together and I convinced him to have a baking bonding team moment at his mansion.” Honey Lemon informed, making Hiro think it over for a bit. For once this plan didn’t seem too bad. It almost sounded like what happened to him during Operation: Bubble Peril. But a shiver of fear still reaches Hiro’s shoulders. For some reason he felt like something was going to wrong. And with their usual luck it would probably happen. 

“But…” Hiro thought his mind wandering back to his emotions and already he could feel the spike of pain he felt in his chest. 

“Okay! I’m in. I mean, what could possible go wrong with this?” Hiro laughed, soon squeals were screamed from the phone. Hiro chatted with Honey Lemon a little bit longer before she hanged up. Soon loud footsteps started filling the silence after the call ended making Hiro turn and peak from his large plush chair to see Tadashi walk into their shared bedroom. Instantly Tadashi locked onto Hiro and smiled as he walked over. Hiro felt a blush dust his cheeks making him turn around hide half his face into the pillow that was beside him. 

“Hey Hiro!” Tadashi greeted throwing his duffle back onto the bed before dropping to his knees in order to look at his brother. Tadashi smile slowly started to turn into a frown as he noticed the sad look in Hiro’s eyes when he turned a bit to look at him. “Hey, what the matter?” Tadashi asked, worry all over his tone making Hiro want to groan. Turning a bit to look more out the window Hiro saw the first droplets hit the glass panels. 

“It’s nothing, I’m just… really tired.” Hiro whispered. Thankfully it was slightly the truth. Hiro had felt exhausted from working late last night and then waking up too early in order to finish the mountain of online tests that were due. All of a sudden warm hands were lifting Hiro into the air making Hiro squeak before he wrapped his arms and legs around Tadashi. “Tadashi! Don’t just pick me up like that!” Hiro scolded, making Tadashi laugh as he made his way to his bed. 

With a smirk Tadashi jumped onto the bed with Hiro dropping the other who bounced high up in the air. “Tadashi!” Hiro cried in the air before he landed right back into Tadashi’s arms. Tadashi laughed when Hiro pinched both side of his cheeks forcing the other’s face to go into funny images. 

“Hhhiirrrooo…” Tadashi whined, but it came out funny to Hiro as he kept stretching out his brother’s cheeks. Finally having enough of the torture Tadashi grabbed his brother’s hand from his aching cheeks. Hiro felt laughed in his stomach bubbling before the teen couldn’t help, but go into a fit of chuckles. Tadashi’s cheeks were bright red and puffing out a bit. What made the image all the more better was the little tear and pout Tadashi had on his face. 

Soon the brothers settled down onto the bed. Exhaustion was finally settling into Hiro as he burrowed into his brother’s side. Tadashi placed the thick over them making everything was under the blanket before settling down himself. Hearing the soft rustle of sheets and paper Hiro knew Tadashi was about to read one of his medical textbooks. Hiro snuck a glance to see Tadashi’s face that showed nothing, but peace. 

“Would I shatter that piece if I told him how I felt?” Hiro thought, before finally succumbing to slumber. 

( - Fred’s Mansion - )  
“What should we bake first? Cake? Cupcakes? Cookies?” 

“Maybe some scones! I have a great recipe for some good vanilla scones!” 

“Whatever the fastest to cook.” 

“Hiro stop eating all the gummy bears! There for the toppings!” 

Hiro gave his brother a guilty expression as he shoved a few more gummy bears in his mouth. Tadashi instantly snatched the large container of gummy bears making sure to hand it to Baymax with strict instructions to place it somewhere Hiro couldn’t reach without anyone noticing. Baymax instantly went off with the large casing of Hiro’s favorite treats. Hiro glared at Tadashi, who just gave his brother a smirk as they all piled into Fred’s giant kitchen. 

“Let’s bake cookies first! It’s the fastest and we have all these cute cookie cutter shapes.” Honey Lemon suggested. “We should have a contest to see who makes the most awesome looking cookie!” Fred announced, getting a competitive look from GoGo. Crackling her knuckles the woman instantly pushed up her sleeves in order to start. 

“You’re on!” Wasabi stated, before looking at his friends with a devilish green that made everyone take a step back a bit. “When it comes to cutting things I am the king!” Wasabi cackled, before going to his own station to work. The group laughed nervously to each other as soon sounds of sinister laughter could be heard on Wasabi’s side of the kitchen. 

“Brace yourselves. Wasabi is baking cookies.” Fred stated in a serious voice while holding a whisk down like it was a long sword. “We should work together.” GoGo growled, dragging the two in their own workstation. “Come on Hiro. Let’s make Aunt Cass proud!” Tadashi smiled, pulling his brother to the last station. 

“I don’t know Tadashi. The last time you tried to bake something… well…” Hiro tried to say remembering when Tadashi had made pancakes for the whole family only for all three of them to wind up at the hospital for food poisoning. It was later found that Tadashi had added all sorts of things into the pancake mix thinking it would be healthier and taste better. So Tadashi had added all sorts of fruit, three different kinds of milk and for reason a variety of vitamin pills into the pancakes. Hiro shivered his stomach twisting and turning at the horrid memory. 

“That was one time! And besides, I’ll stick with the recipe this time.” Tadashi reassured, making Hiro narrow his eyes. “I better keep an eye out.” Hiro thought, and soon eggs were cracking and whisks were stirring as the Hamada brother worked hard on their cookies. 

“We should make it look like Baymax!” Hiro stated, looking over to see Baymax talking to Fred’s butler who softly spoke with the large robot as he supervised the cooking. 

“We do have plenty of white frosting. What should we make his eyes with?” Tadashi asked coming up behind Hiro as he added some vanilla into the bowl Hiro was whisking in. Hiro shivered as he felt Tadashi press so close to him. It made his hand tremble a bit as he tried to stir everything together. “M&Ms?” Hiro suggested. Hiro couldn’t help, but lean back against Tadashi who in turn rested his chin on his brother’s raven locks. The two continued to work close together until finally the dough was ready to be molded. 

“YES! OUR COOKIES ARE IN THE OVEN FIRST!” GoGo declared, glaring over at Wasabi who just gave GoGo a cackle. “It’s a contest on looks and not speed GoGo!” Wasabi reminded, getting a growl from GoGo while Fred and Honey Lemon got the candies and frosting together. Fire seemed to be in the background between Wasabi and GoGo making everyone nervously edge as far away from the two as possible. Even Heathcliff had walked a little bit away from the fiery pair before continuing his conversation with Baymax. 

Hiro smiled as he looked at their two batches of cookies. Each one looked like Baymax’s head and Hiro couldn’t help, but to make each of them have a different expression than the other. 

“Alright let’s pop it in the oven!” Tadashi explained, opening the oven door that had been waiting for the arrivals of the delicious sugar cookies. Hiro nodded allowing Tadashi to take the two pans before he started cleaning up the mess they made. Hiro didn’t notice the noise Fred was making as he picked up Honey Lemon’s chemical bomb. What he did notice was Fred shout as he slipped letting go the bomb that splashed right onto their baked cookies. 

“Fred!” GoGo scolded, looking at the pink mess of cookies. While Honey Lemon looked at the mess in absolute horror. Hiro knew that something went wrong and stared at the plate. Nothing seemed to happen as GoGo yelled at Fred, Fred apologized to GoGo and Tadashi tried to defuse the situation. But then Hiro noticed that one of the cookies as twitching. Honey Lemon also seemed to notice making the two run to their friends. 

“GoGo! THROW THAT TRAY NOW!” the two shouted, making GoGo jump in surprise. Before she could say anything the cookies on the tray seemed to move and form together before jumping off the tray. Wasabi who looked behind him screamed and ran over to the other as the lumpy creature attacked Wasabi’s cookie creations. Tadashi instantly pulled Hiro into his arms as the group stepped back from the growing mass. 

“Um… Honey Lemon?” Hiro whispered, as everyone silent grabbed whatever was around for a weapon. “You only squeeze it to put little drops on the cookies to make them bigger…” Honey Lemon stated as she watched the thing kept growing bigger and bigger. Fred taking a rolling pin as a weapon and a cutting board as a shield bravely walked up behind the growing thing. “Um hello?” Fred asked, poking the back with the rolling pin. The mass just continued to grow, making Fred laugh as he turned to his friends. 

“Well, guess all we have to do is ea-…” Fred wasn’t able to finish as all of a sudden the mass of sweet formed a giant mouth and engulfed the blond. 

“FRED!” Everyone shouted in terror. Hiro watched Heathcliff instantly run after Fred diving into the growing mass in order to find his young master. 

The thing finally stopped growing and turned to look at the group with evil delicious chocolate chip eyes. “Is it weird that I kinda want to eat it?” Hiro whispered, getting everyone to give Hiro a horrified expression. “Just… just saying.” Hiro laughed, before the group tried to bolt out of the kitchen. The monster roared at them before shooting sweet cookie dough to shut the doors closed. The group whirled around looking at the cookie monster with surprise and fear. 

“HONEY LEMON!” GoGo yelled as they dove under the table when it started shooting out little M&M bullets. “Guys! I can fix this! But I need to get my bag!” Honey Lemon yelled, pointing to the bag that was close by the monster that continued on growing. It was consuming everything making the group scramble for the bag. Hiro knowing that he was the smallest instantly dove for the bag. 

“HIRO!” Tadashi shouted, seeing Hiro dive for the bag. 

“I GOT YOU HI-AAAAHHHH!!!” Wasabi yelled as he tried to help, but only got caught in the monsters hold. Already he was being sucked into the cookie dough making Wasabi scream in such a high pitch way that GoGo couldn’t help, but snicker a bit as she tried to pull her friend out. Hiro grabbed the bag before throwing it at Honey Lemon who thankfully caught it before it fell to the ground. 

“Yeah!” Hiro cheered, before frowning when he felt something warm and soft wrap around his feet and ankles. Looking down Hiro could see cookie dough slowly swallowing him. Blinking a bit Hiro looked at a horrified Tadashi before looking back down again. “TADASHI!” Hiro cried finally getting his mind to catch up with his body as he struggled in the dough. The monster continued to stay in the same spot releasing more and more of its mass into the room. 

“TADASHI!” Hiro yelled when the dough got to his knees. 

Tadashi ran to Hiro not caring that he ran straight into the grow mass in order to get to his brother. “Hiro grab onto me!” Tadashi yelled pulling at Hiro in hopes to get him out. Hiro clutched at his brother’s shoulder, but even with all of Tadashi’s strength he couldn’t budge Hiro. The dough was now at Hiro’s chest making Hiro start to struggle more as the dough got closer and closer to his face. Tadashi started to panic and shredded the dough way from his brother’s face. But there was too much and even Tadashi was sinking fast from his jerking movements. 

“Dashi.” Hiro whispered the dough getting closer to covering Hiro’s face. 

“It’s getting hard to breathe.” Hiro whimpered. Hiro closed his eyes hoping that Honey Lemon figure out how to stop this thing. Suddenly something warm touched his lips making Hiro’s eyes go wide open as he stared at Tadashi. “Just keep looking at me Hiro and hold on.” Tadashi whispered, making Hiro blink in surprise. His lips were warm and tingled where Tadashi… 

… Tadashi had kissed him. 

Suddenly something sounded like an explosion and soon the room was filled with blue smoke. 

( - A Few Hours Later - )

“I think I won’t be eating anything sweet for a llooonnnngggg time.” Wasabi groaned as he placed a hand on his aching stomach. 

“It took us forever to clean up the kitchen.” GoGo grumbled, her whole body screaming irritation as she walked towards her bike. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be making the super grow bomb ever again.” Honey Lemon whispered, bags were under her eyes as she weakly made her way to Wasabi’s car. 

“I’ll see you guys… you…. ZzzzzZZZzzz.” Fred collapsed on Heatcliff who sighed as he bid everyone farewell. He then proceeded to take Fred inside and close the beautiful double oak doors. 

Hiro couldn’t even begin to move from his spot on Tadashi’s back. GoGo had managed to stop whatever it was and help dig everyone out. They proceeded to eat and clean up the mess they made, but didn’t take into account on how much a mess it was. It took everyone five full hours to clean everything up and by then they were tired and slightly terrified of anything that was a dessert. 

Hiro had felt like he was on cloud nine though. The kiss with Tadashi had made Hiro feel good and nervous all at the same time. He didn’t know why Tadashi had kissed him. He didn’t know if it was just to comfort him or if it was something else. But, Hiro felt a small amount of courage as they made their way home. Hiro tiredly watched Tadashi gently place Baymax at his usual station before collapsing on his bed. Considering that Hiro was on Tadashi’s back, means that Hiro was brought down with him. 

“Tadashi.” Hiro groaned/more like whined as his brother turned around in order to spoon Hiro. Hiro looked at Tadashi’s large and warm hands. Loving the way they feel and look against his own smaller hands. Hiro breathed in a bit clutching at Tadashi’s hands before bringing them close to his chest. 

“Tadashi…?” Hiro whispered in question. 

“Yes?” Tadashi asked, his lips were so close to Hiro’s ear that he shivered under the hot breath and the vibrations. 

“I… I…” Hiro tried, heart pounding in his ears as he tried to say it. “Just say it!” Hiro screamed in his mind. His whole body shook and tears started to prick at the corners of his eyes as he opened and closed his mouth. Clutching Tadashi’s hand harder to his chest Hiro closed his eyes before opening his mouth. 

“Dashi… I love you.”


	8. Operation: I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter! 
> 
> ..... I don't know how good the smut is... I'm still in training until I'm less of a nervous wreck in releasing the chapters with smut... ARGHA THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! 
> 
> Sorry this took so long everyone! Work is hard with Christmas being so close. I work in retail and hours have been crazy! If you want to stay tuned I do have a tumblr. 
> 
> Captain-FariyTale is my tumblr name if you all want to stay posted when chapters will be released. I always give out a notice before giving out another notice when I officially post the story. 
> 
> In other news, the next chapter is the final chapter. 
> 
> And I'm really, really sad. Like, this was my first story and you've all been so great. It was so much fun to write, but all good things need to end eventually. I'm so happy with this story and I can't wait to write more Hidashi. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for giving me such a great experience...
> 
> ...but seriously SMUUUUTTT!!!!! SO HARD TO WRITE!!! lllorz

Hiro felt nervous to the point where he wanted to scream and run to the hills as fast as possible. His whole body felt hot, his stomach turned and he felt his breathing labored as he waited for a response. The idea to run for the hills sounding more and more like an amazing idea to Hiro as he began to struggle in his brother’s grasp. Immediately Hiro was pushed against his brother’s chest again making Hiro freeze his motions. 

The hand that Hiro let go in his struggles to get out of the bed came back to Hiro’s chest. Hiro didn’t know what to do or what to make of Tadashi’s actions. All he could do was gripe his brother’s hand hard as he shook like a leaf in a typhoon. 

“He’s going to reject me… He’s going to think I’m disgusting…” Hiro thought as only silence continued to be present in the room. Hiro opened his mouth to say anything to diffuse the situation. Pretend that it was a joke or anything that could make his brother speak. It was tearing Hiro apart and it made Hiro feel the painful hot tears start running down his face. Suddenly ever so softly Tadashi’s free hand came up to pull Hiro closer to his chest. Embracing his brother as hard as he could and all Hiro could do was stay wrapped in the warm embrace. 

“Hiro…” Tadashi whispered, making Hiro slowly nod his head. 

“Say it again Hiro.” Tadashi begged. It was then that Hiro felt Tadashi. “He’s shaking.” Hiro thought, as his hand shook with how much Tadashi was shaking. And the way Tadashi begged for Hiro. It sounded with so much hope, despair, love and all these emotions that Hiro couldn’t even begin to describe. Hiro opened his mouth and let out the words that seemed so easy to say now 

“I love you Dashi… I love you Dashi… I… please Dashi… I love you so much.” Hiro whispered, tears following down his face freely. Turning around Hiro looked deep within Tadashi’s eyes and seeing that Tadashi was… crying as well. Hiro placed his hand on both sides of Tadashi’s face trying to wipe the tears away. There was only a few times where Hiro has ever seen his brother cry. 

“Dashi, please… say something.” Hiro spoke, his voice cracking. 

Tadashi looked at Hiro before taking him by the shoulders. Before he could say anything their identical bracelets sounded out a soft beep before red light flashed against the brother’s faces. The two looked at their bracelets before slowly breaking their hold on each other. 

Baymax who is programed to come online whenever this happens blinked and stared at the two with a tilted head. “Tadashi, Hiro are you alright? Your brain waves sho-…” Before Baymax could say anything else Hiro forcefully pulled the robot down to the basement to suite up. Baymax was about to inquire more until Hiro told him no. Hearing the desperate voice Baymax decided it was best to wait and ask in private again what was the matter with his creator and Hiro. 

“Baymax let’s go!” Hiro called out jumping onto the robot’s back. 

Hiro snuck a glance at Tadashi who activated his own wings from his suit before shooting off into the air. Hiro looked at the red armor below him as Baymax also took off into the air to follow Tadashi. “I messed up.” Hiro thought, a tear running down his face. Shaking his head Hiro looked before him and saw the smoke that started flying up into the air. 

“It looks like a new super villain of the week guys.” Came the voice of GoGo through the communicator in his helmet. “Calls himself Candy Man. I’m not even going to…. I just… the villains are getting weirder.” Wasabi commented, getting Hiro to nod his head in agreement. Finally Hiro came to the scene and he couldn’t help, but want to groan at the site. The man was tall with a smile so wide that Hiro thought his face would ripe from how wide it was. The man had sea foam green hair that was styled in big curls. His eyes were a tri color of purple and blue with pale skin that just screamed shut in to anyone around. He wore a suit completely covered in candy. It seems a he was robbing… a candy store. 

“Well at least it’s not a bank.” Honey Lemon added, though her voice sounded like she was also so done with this villain. 

“Come on guys let’s do this!” Fred cheered, before rushing towards the villain. Candy Man turned and laughed as he saw the Heroes. “Well if isn’t the Big Hero 7! I’m so scared! Bubble Gum Babies! Help Daddy out!” The man cried throwing small pink ball to the ground. Immediately the small balls floated straight up before becoming larger and larger. Finally round gum drop babies were formed all giggling and having demented smiles like their creator. It made the whole team shiver as they activated their weapons. 

“We should really start getting paid for this.” Wasabi added before he charged forwards. Only to yelp in surprise for when he sliced one of the things opened it immediately burst into sticky gum that held Wasabi to where he stood. GoGo dashed to Wasabi’s aid looking at the substance with a frown. Fred immediately blocked the others with his fire breath while Honey Lemon threw her bombs in order to protect the people who were trying to escape. Tadashi made quick work on many citizens who were trapped in their vehicles because of chaos. 

“You guys get the… bubbly gum babies? Baymax and I can handle this Looney Toon!” Hiro ordered, before giving Baymax the signal to attack. “Oh! Bad robot! No fair! You can fly and I can’t! I know just the thing! Caramel bombs!” Candy Man laughed and scolded as he threw what looked like a grenade at Hiro and Baymax. “BAYMAX DODGE!” Hiro yelled, getting Baymax to fly to the side as quickly as possible. But when the grenade exploded large amounts of caramel expelled from the explosion hitting Baymax thrusters and sending them back to the ground. 

“HIRO!” came everyone’s cries. 

“We’re okay.” Hiro moaned, before glaring at the villain. Candy Man just continued to cackle, before he grabbed his three sacks of candy. “No you don’t!” Hiro thought, before taking out Megabot from his holder. “MEGABOT! Attack Candy man!” Hiro ordered. The small robot instantly turned from happy face to mean face before it rushed towards Candy Man. Candy Man yelped in surprised when the robot smashed into his face. Making him let go of the three sacks. 

“I’ll be taking these!” Fred yelled grabbing the candy before bouncing back to the others. 

Hiro smirked at Candy Man, but frown when the man started screaming like he was in pure agony. Candy Man set his sights on Hiro as he threw Megabot into a large puddle of caramel trapping the smaller robot. “Oh no.” Hiro thought before turning towards Baymax. 

“BAY- WAH!” Hiro cried, when all of a sudden there was explosion and soon found himself on the floor in the sticky sweet goop. Looking over Hiro saw Baymax struggling from his own sticky bonds as he tried to booster his way out of it. But the more they struggled the more they were ensnared by the stuff. “What is this stuff made of?” Hiro thought, but couldn’t think too much about it when his head was slammed down even further onto the concrete. 

“YOU HORRIBE MONSTER! MY CANDY! MY CANDY! YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY!” Candy Man screamed smashing his foot again and again onto Hiro’s helmet. Hiro felt himself panic as cracks started to appear in his vision. “My helmet can’t withstand this much longer!” Hiro thought struggling to get Candy Man to stop. But the man continued beating down at Hiro’s head laughing manically as he did so. 

“NO!” Hiro thought as his visor finally spider cracked and some parts shattered away from the force of the blows. 

“Oh? Feeling bad? Feeling bad? WELL GUESS WHAT?” Candy Man screamed smashing his foot down on Hiro’s arm making Hiro cry out in pain. Candy Man just laughed at Hiro’s scream before smashing his foot down on Hiro’s fingers. Four of Hiro’s fingers snapped on impact making Hiro scream in pure agony. 

“Aaawww, what are you going to do about?” Candy Man asked. 

“He’s not, I fucking am.” 

Candy Man had no time to react as a metal fist smashed into his face breaking teeth and a jaw as he was sent flying away from Hiro. Hiro stared up slowly to see Tadashi that had a look Hiro hadn’t even known his brother could make. Hiro whimpered as he looked at his arm and fingers. Two were bent in an awkward fashion and every time Hiro moved his arm a painful spike coursed through him. Tadashi continued to advance Candy Man, who was clutching at his broken jaw and bleeding mouth. “Tadashi you need to stop.” Fred stated, seriousness all over his voice. 

“WHY SHOULD I?” Tadashi yelled, making Fred just point back towards Hiro. Honey Lemon was using her special chemical bombs she made on both Baymax and Hiro. GoGo was talking to the police and Wasabi was busy comforting a whimpering Hiro as he looked at his injuries. 

Hiro looked up at Tadashi reaching out towards his brother with his good arm. “Please stop.” Hiro begged, wanting the look of pure murder to be wiped away from his brother’s face. Tadashi gritted his teeth, but ran back towards Hiro. Baymax finally free from the substance urgently went to Hiro scanning him quickly before nodding his head. 

“Tadashi, we must leave now for me to treat Hiro’s injuries.” Baymax informed, getting Tadashi to nod. Carefully Tadashi gathered Hiro into his arms before looking at the rest of the team. 

“Go.” Wasabi nodded, making Tadashi instantly take to the skies with Baymax. 

It seemed like everything was going by too quickly. In a blink of an eye Hiro was back home being treated for his arm and fingers. Thankfully Candy Man didn’t break Hiro’s arm and instead just gave Hiro a nasty gash and bruises. Hiro couldn’t speak the atmosphere being heavy and thick as Baymax fixed Hiro’s broken fingers and bandaged his arm. 

“Make sure to not irritate your arm. I suggest not using your arm and finger for two weeks. After that we’ll see if they have healed properly.” Baymax informed, making Hiro sigh. “Thank you Baymax, I am satisfied with my care.” Hiro spoke, but raised a brow when Baymax did not move to his charging station. Even Tadashi gave the robot a stare as Baymax looked from Hiro before looking back at Tadashi. 

“I suggest you two talk out your feelings. Research shows that talking about feelings gives great relief to many patients.” Baymax suggested before finally going to his charging station. 

Hiro wanted to twiddle his thumbs if it weren’t for the fact that all, but one finger, has been bandaged on his bad arm. Hiro wanted to stay something, but the air was too heavy that he fears he would suffocate with how thick it was. “I need to say something though.” Hiro thought, looking to the side of the room as he finally found the courage to speak. 

“Tadashi… I… I’m…” Hiro started, but immediately his words were lost as Tadashi finally moved from his side of the room to Hiro’s. All he could do was hold his breathe as Tadashi finally stood before him at first not doing anything, before finally smashing Hiro down to the bed being mindful of Hiro’s injuries while doing so. Hiro gasped as lip attacked his own and waves of pleasure came crashing down as those large hands that Hiro loved roamed around his body. 

Tadashi parted with Hiro’s lips salvia breaking as he pulled back before going down to kiss Hiro’s neck. “I wanted to kill him.” Were the whispered words, making Hiro shiver as Tadashi kissed up to Hiro’s ears. “I wanted to kill him. Ripe his feet right off his body.” Tadashi confessed, staring at Hiro with such raw emotions that all Hiro could do was reach up to his brother before pressing his head into his chest. 

“I wanted to make him suffer… Hiro I…” Tadashi spoke, his voice wavering and Hiro knew from the feel of something hot and wet hitting his skin that Tadashi was crying. “I love you so much Hiro. And I know… I know it would be unfair for you! You deserve someone else! I’m your brother… I…” Tadashi spoke, but was stopped when Hiro pulled Tadashi closer. Pushing his brother back to his lips and kissed his brother with all his might. 

In the kiss Hiro tried to pour all his passion, his love and his desperation in trying to make Tadashi see. That all he ever loved and all he’ll ever need was Tadashi and that was all Hiro wanted. When they parted Hiro couldn’t help, but continue to pull Tadashi closer for another kiss again and again until Hiro felt breathless. 

“I… just want you. Tadashi I love you. Please, all I need is you. If I can have you forever, then I don’t need anything else in my life.” Hiro cried, getting Tadashi to look at Hiro closely. “I love you.” Tadashi spoke, before going in for another kiss. 

“Please.” Hiro begged, taking Tadashi’s hand before pressing it into his crotch. Tadashi didn’t even miss a beat before he started to rub at Hiro’s growing erection. “Please Tadashi, claim me. Make me yours.” Hiro pleaded using his good hand to palm at Tadashi’s own. Carefully Tadashi started removing both of their clothes. Making sure he kissed and suckled random patches of Hiro’s skin in order to show his marks. 

A tongue slyly licked at Hiro’s nipple making the other cry out and push his chest forward encouraging Tadashi to continue. Tadashi took that sign and took the small flesh into his mouth. Hiro gasped out and carded his fingers through Tadashi’s hair loving the feel of Tadashi’s tongue on his chest and hair through his fingers. Not wanting to ignore the other one Tadashi instantly made work with Hiro’s other tit pinching it and flicking it making the one under him shake with pleasure. 

Soon Tadashi left Hiro’s right nipple leaving the angry red flesh before taking the other one in his mouth. One hand wandered down to Hiro’s cock, which stood at attention with the slight touch it, felt. “Tadashi!” Hiro yelped feeling his brother hand wrap around his dick before giving it a firm pump. It was slow and agonizing feeling his brother tongue swirl around his nipple while his hand softly pumped up and down. 

When another hand started playing with the outside of Hiro’s hole the other couldn’t help, but come all over Tadashi’s hand. “So cute.” Tadashi spoke, getting Hiro to blush a soft red before he started to rut against the finger. Hiro whined as he continued seemed to get the finger inside him before looking at Tadashi with a pout. Tadashi laughed, going down Hiro’s chest and stomach. 

Hiro heard something like a cap opening. The thought was gone when he felt Tadashi start licking his cock getting as much come as possible. “Tadashi.” Hiro moaned, wanting his brother to do something only to squeak when he felt a lubed up finger make it’s way inside him. 

“Sneak.” Hiro breathed, getting a chuckle from Tadashi. 

Hiro felt his eyes closing as he felt that digit wiggle inside him. “It’s inside me.” Hiro thought, shivering as he felt another finger sneak in. Hiro was greedy though, he wanted more than just Tadashi’s finger. Hiro using his legs wrapped them round Tadashi’s shoulders and pulled him closer making the fingers go deeper. 

“It feels gooooodd.” Hiro moaned. 

But when Tadashi finally touched something did Hiro see stars. “Tadashi!” Hiro cried roughly pulling the other in order for him to do that touch again. Tadashi did as Hiro wanted and pushed a third finger in while pressing down on that spot. Hiro mewled in pure pleasure as he started rutting against the fingers. When Tadashi withdrew Hiro almost scolded his brother if it weren’t for the feel of Tadashi’s head. Without words the two brothers embraced each other as Tadashi slowly pushed inside. “He’s so big.” Hiro thought, eyes widened as he looked at Tadashi’s black hair. 

When Hiro felt Tadashi hips to the other swat at Tadashi in order to look at where they were connected. “Tadashi you’re inside me.” Hiro whispered in wonder poking at his stomach wondering if he would be able to feel the other. Tadashi just stared at Hiro as he poked and probed his stomach. 

“Go.” Hiro whined when he finished his poking giving a slow teasing thrust that made Hiro gasp. It was like something broke in Tadashi who instantly pounded into Hiro. Hiro almost screamed if it weren’t for Tadashi pressing their lips together. Hiro couldn’t do much but hang on as his brother pulled in and out hitting that spot that made Hiro almost burst with pleasure. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Tadashi moaned, thrusting faster and harder as time went by. Hiro felt those words being pressed into his neck as if Tadashi wanted to tattoo those words onto him. Hiro opened his mouth before biting down on his brother’s neck. Making his brother moan and give a particular harsh thrust into Hiro. Hiro silenced his moan in Tadashi’s neck as he continued to suckle and kiss the spot he bit until an angry red mark showed. 

Hiro soon felt the hot pool of pleasure build up and clenched down onto Tadashi. Immediately Tadashi grunted and came into Hiro. Hiro also came at the feeling of Tadashi’s hot semen splashing his insides. It felt so good that Hiro clenched even tighter when Tadashi made a move to pull it. 

“Don’t pull out! Please don’t pull out!” Hiro begged loving the feeling of his brother inside him. 

Tadashi smiled kissing his brother’s forehead before arranging them on the bed. Hiro shivered as he lay on his brother’s chest feeling Tadashi’s dick and cum inside him. Hiro looked up at Tadashi grinning before peppering little kisses on his brother’s laughing face. 

“I love you.” They both stated in unison, earning laughs from each other as they cuddled on the warm bed. 

“No amount of me saying I love you will ever be enough.” Tadashi spoke, his voice filled with warmth and love that Hiro could become drunk from hearing it. Hiro giggled as he felt his brother bring the covers over them. 

“Then love me for forever?” Hiro asked, getting Tadashi to bring Hiro’s puffy lips up for another kiss. 

“I’ll love you for eternity.”


	9. Guardian Boost Success!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it....
> 
> This is the end. 
> 
> I wanted to make this chapter short and sweet. An epilogue in a sense. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for supporting Guardian Boost. It's been a good run. And you're support helped me become a better writer in so many ways. I hopefully ended my first chapter short and sweet. Since that's what I honestly intended to end it as.
> 
> Well guys I was with you till the end of the line on this story. 
> 
> Guess it's the end of the line. 
> 
> Thank you all again. New stories will be posted soon, but this one has a good place in my heart.

“You know you can visit anytime right?” 

“Yes, Aunt Cass.” 

“That your always welcome to come home!” 

“Yes, Aunt Cass.” 

“That I always love you and-…” 

“Aunt Cass, we love you.” Hiro and Tadashi spoke at once looking at Aunt Cass with smiles on their faces. Aunt Cass smiled back with tears in her eyes before she held her boys close. “I can’t believe it. Just yesterday you two were just kids watching cartoons and now… you’re moving out of the house and into your own apartment.” Aunt Cass whispered, getting Hiro and Tadashi to tear up. 

“No matter what, I love you both. If anyone gives you grief I’ll make sure to tear them apart.” Aunt Cass cried, making Hiro close his eyes as he hugged his Aunt as tightly as he could. 

“We’ll be sure to visit and call.” Tadashi promised, getting Aunt Cass to smile before kissing the two on the forehead. Mochi meowed and brushed up against the two brother’s legs as if knowing that they were finally leaving. Hiro grinned as he picked up Mochi and soon cuddled the large feline as he purred in content. Kissing Mochi on the head Hiro placed the cat in Tadashi’s arms that gently petted his head. 

“Mochi take care of Aunt Cass.” Tadashi whispered to the cat, which meowed at Tadashi before he was placed back down on the ground. 

“We’ll we better get going. We have a lot of unpacking to do.” Tadashi whispered, making Hiro feel tears trickle down his face as he stared at Aunt Cass. Aunt Cass smiled before dragging her two boys into another crushing hug. “One last hug.” Aunt Cass whispered, getting the two to laugh and cry all in the same time. 

“Bye Aunt Cass.” Hiro whispered, kissing his Aunt and mother figure on the cheek. Tadashi kissed the other cheek and whispered his goodbyes before they stepped out of their old home. Hiro looked back to see Aunt Cass and Mochi watching them leave. Hiro gave his Aunt a reassuring smile before getting into Tadashi’s car. 

“You ready?” Tadashi asked, making Hiro smile as he took Tadashi’s hand into his own. “Yeah, I’m ready.” Hiro whispered, before Tadashi started and car. Hiro looked back one more time to see Aunt Cass waving goodbye with Mochi flicking his tail as if waving his own goodbye. Hiro continued to watch them until he couldn’t see anymore. But, a soft smile still graced Hiro’s features as he turned around in order to look at his brother and lover. 

It was at first a rocky relationship. Hiro was young and Tadashi was old along with the fact that they were brothers made their relationship have to always keep a huge degree of secrecy. It took the two weeks in order to confess to Aunt Cass their hidden relationship. 

What surprised both Tadashi and Hiro was that Aunt Cass had known all along of their relationship. The two were blushing towards the end when Aunt Cass stated bluntly that they weren’t exactly quiet in their lovemaking. Aunt Cass even bought silencing headphones in order to not hear their coupling. 

It was then after some strong decisions and seeing Aunt Cass starting to get interested in dating again that it was time for them to spread their wings. The whole family was brought to tears when they discussed the matter together. It was decided that the two would move out and get their own apartment. Thankfully the apartment was still close to Aunt Cass where they could visit, but also out of the way and had thick walls. With their successful projects the brothers were well off and was able to afford the lovely home. 

But the other hurtle the two had gone through was telling their friends their relationship. At first they all had mixed responses of not understanding. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly the one who accepted them immediately was Fred. 

After that the group accepted them with open arms. While they don’t understand it fully like Fred, they seem to be happy for both of the brothers. 

Hiro blinked in surprise when he felt a vibration in his pocket. Taking his phone out Hiro looked to see Honey Lemon had texted him. 

“Hiro! Guardian Boost is finally complete!” – Honey Lemon 

“What’s Guardian Boost?” 

“Snicker Doodles!” 

Hiro looked over to see his brother had read the text when they were at a stoplight. Tadashi looked at Hiro with wonder while Hiro nervously looked out the window. “Oh! It’s Honey Lemon’s new chemical bomb. It will help boost the protective instinct and enable us to do things we normally couldn’t do because of fear.” Hiro explained, wanting to be careful in not letting anything out of the bag. 

“Wow, that must have taken Honey Lemon forever to get that right!” Tadashi said in surprise, looking back at the road when the light shown it was green. Hiro nodded his head and laughed as he explained the properties that the Guardian Boost would do. Tadashi listened with a smile and soon they found themselves back in their small apartment. 

Hiro couldn’t help the overwhelming joy he felt as Tadashi lifted him up in the air. “How did I get so lucky?” Tadashi asked, staring at Hiro’s face with love and devotion. Hiro chuckled and brought both of his hands up to take Tadashi’s face. Soon Tadashi’s lips were on his own and the brother kissed passionately and deeply for the first time in their new home. “Maybe I was just born for you.” Hiro whispered, getting Tadashi to laugh. 

“But, before we get to do anything. Let’s start decorating our sweet home!” Tadashi grinned, making Hiro give a matching face as they immediately started unpacking all of the boxes. “So, how did Honey Lemon even make the chemical in order to engage that reaction to the human body?” Tadashi asked as he fiddled with one of the new lamps they bought for the apartment. Hiro who was also fiddling with a lamp just spoke without filtering what he was saying.

“Oh, she used you as an ex- OH NO.” Hiro stopped in mid sentence. “Stupid!” Hiro thought as he looked over to Tadashi who froze in his work. 

“What was that?” Tadashi asked, so frozen that it looked like he wasn’t even breathing. 

Hiro nervously placed down the lamp before rushing over to his brother. Giving the cutest expression possible in order for the survival of his friends Hiro spoke out in little squeaks. “So mmaaybe Honey Lemon monitored your everything?” Hiro stated, making Tadashi sigh as he placed down the lamp he was working on. Strong hand pulled Hiro fast and Hiro couldn’t help the yelp that escaped his mouth as his brother looked at him with a deadly and serious expression. 

“Tell me more my dear Hiro.” 

( - At The Nerd Lab -)

“You know, you feel bad for them. But at the same time, not bad.” Fred cackled as he watched the scene before him. Hiro groaned as struggled in Baymax’s embrace. Hiro had admitted Tadashi the whole thing including the operations. After that Tadashi grabbed Baymax and Hiro before he rushed to the nerd lab with the look of pure murder on his face. 

Activating Baymax and giving strict orders to not let Hiro go Tadashi rushed into the nerd lab. Hiro wondered what his brother was going to do until the loud yelling and scolding started. Added in with Wasabi’s scolding when he was told the whole story. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD PUT HIRO IN THAT TYPE OF DANGER!” 

“Remember the tennis balls to the my BALLS!” 

“I mean, no one messes with you! Even I know that.” Fred stated motioning some popcorn to Hiro who pouted as he took a few pieces. Baymax tilted his head to the side recording the whole ordeal for Tadashi in order for later remembrance. “It is good that Tadashi is scolding Honey Lemon and GoGo. Hiro is not to be harmed.” Baymax stated, making Hiro and Fred look at Baymax in surprise. 

“HIRO COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT WITH THE BUBBLES! DROWNED IN THOSE BUBBLES!” 

“AND THAT ALIEN ROBOT THING? NOT COOL MAN! THAT COULD BE NIGHTMARE INDUCING!” 

“Wow, I really don’t feel bad for the girls now.” Fred stated in awe as he watched Honey Lemon and even GoGo squirm under both Tadashi and Wasabi. Hiro sighed, but the smile on his face was still there as he looked at Tadashi. 

Hiro knew that things were still going to be bumpy in their life. They have to keep their relationship a secret forever. There was also there was alter lives as heroes and Hiro knew that even then they couldn’t show any difference in their behavior for fear of being targeted or singled out. 

“But…” Hiro thought as he noticed Tadashi looking over at him every so often with that smile and that love. It made Hiro realize that whatever may happen in the future, it will be done together. Hiro knew within his heart and soul that they will be able to get through it as long as they were together. 

“It’s eternity.” Hiro whispered, before giving his brother a big smile when he looked over at him again. Hiro motioned Baymax to go forward a bit as he stared at his group of friends. Hiro looked at Tadashi first before his eyes finally landed on Honey Lemon and GoGo. 

“Well at least we can officially say that Guardian Boost was a success!” 

“……” 

“………….”

“……………..”

“THEY STILL PUT YOU IN DANGER!” 

“WHAT THEY DID WASN’T GOOD!” 

“….Hey since this is going to take a few hours should I get more popcorn?”


End file.
